Ghost Hunt : La liste noire
by lyssdor
Summary: De nouvelles affaires attendent notre groupe favori de "Chasseur de fantôme". Encore plus dangereuse, encore plus grande, et encore plus sombre. Entrez dans le mondes de la "Liste noire" des lieux hantés, ou la mort n'est désormais plus qu'une ligne facile à franchir... (HIATUS)
1. Prologue : Les pizzerias de la terreur

Avant de commencer cette Fanfiction de Ghost Hunt, quelque petit détail sont à dire pour éviter que vous soyez perdu durant cette dernière.

L'histoire pour commencer : Oliver Davis aka Noll/Naru, pourra utiliser ces pouvoirs toujours dans une certaine limite. Mais plus libre que dans le manga. Il portera un tatouage dont vous comprendrez l'utilité plus tard. Il aura également des pouvoirs que je juge présent dans le manga et l'anime, mais qui ne sont pas exploiter, vous verrez donc sans doute des pouvoirs inédits. Mai développera aussi ces pouvoirs, mais différemment. Les personnages serons peut-être hors de leurs rôles habituel, et je m'en excuse par avance si c'est le cas, il est difficile de reprendre la personnalité de certain personnage comme Noll ou Lin. Le scénario ce passe après le retour au SPR au Japon, deux mois après être partie en Angleterre et une semaine après le retour de notre cher Narcissiste. Tous les personnages seront présents, mais je précise qu'ici, les histoires d'amourette entre Oliver et Mai seront absentes. Les affaires reprennent de plus belle, et toujours plus dangereuse.

Le vocabulaire le plus utilisé qui vous permettra de ne pas être perdu durant l'histoire présent ci-dessous.

Télépathie : Capacité à communiqué par la pensée (images, sons, paroles).

Télékinésie : Capacité à faire bouger des objets (immobile, déjà en mouvement).

Psychométrie : Ce pouvoir permet de percevoir le passé attaché à un objet ou a un lieu. Il peut ainsi obtenir des Flashs, des images (mais aussi des sons, des odeurs...) des événements les plus marquants d'un endroit.

Bio-psychokinèse : Capacité à affecter les êtres vivants végétaux ou animaux.

Clairvoyance : La personne est désormais capable de voir ce qu'il ce passe ailleurs, une autre pièce, un autre lieu, et parfois permet aussi de voir aux travers les yeux d'une personne (attention, à ne pas confondre avec le plan astral.)

Clairsentance : La capacité de voir le passé d'un objet en le touchant.

« Vide mental » : Capacité à dissimuler son esprit des autres, le rendant imperceptible.

Persuasion : La capacité à faire obéir ou forcer à obéir les gens par les ordres oraux.

Vision télescopique : Capacité à voir dans le noir.

Perception extra-sensorielle (ESP) : Capacité à sentir, voir, entendre des choses qui ne peuvent pas l'être de manière naturelle par les cinq sens.

Intuition : Sixième sens dont la capacité varie selon les personnes. La plupart du temps c'est la capacité à sentir la malveillance des êtres qui nous entourent. Il arrive parfois qu'elle permette également de sentir lorsqu'une personne ment, ou bien de savoir si une personne est en danger.

Thérmokinésie : Capacité à contrôlé la température que ce soit pour la descendre ou la monté

Cryokinésie : Capacité à contrôlé la glace

Pyrokinésie : Capacité à contrôlé le feu

Aérokinésie : Capacité à contrôlé l'air

GHOST HUNT ne m'appartiens pas, mais cette fiction si :p

Si vous avez des critiques à faire, je les prendrais à bras ouvert, du moment que vous vous montrez respectueux. Si vous avez des idées aussi d'histoire à me donner, je serais ravis de les mettre en œuvre si possible, ou de les intégrer dans mon histoire autant que faire se peux, du moment que sa ne change rien à la trame principale. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **AFFAIRE N°1 : LES PIZERRIAS DE LA TERREUR**_

 _PROLOGUE :_

 _04 : 03, Mardi 16 avril 2016_

\- « Pitié… Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Le hurlement désespéré, ce perdit dans le silence de la pizzeria, seulement troublé par des le grésillement des lampes et néons du plafond, et le grincement métallique menaçant, de la chose en face de lui. Les yeux rouge luisant, le fixant, comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. La couleur bleu délavé, et l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en échapper, rendait le tout encore plus effrayant que cela ne l'était déjà.

Le monstre était fait de métal, constituer de deux jambes un ventre un peu bedonnant, et un visage de lapin qui aurait sans doute put amuser les enfants s'il n'avait ce regard de tueur. Le lièvre bleu foncé, ces oreilles dressées au-dessus de sa tête, ces yeux violets éclairer d'une lueur rouge sang terrifiante le visage du pauvre garde de nuit de la pizzeria, qui c'était retrouver acculer contre un bord de la salle principale du restaurant.

\- « A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! »

Hurla-t-il à nouveau, même s'il savait que c'était inutile. Ici, personne ne l'entendrait crier. Il était seul. Seul dans le purgatoire… Des âmes perdues.

Dans le silence de la nuit, sous une pleine lune et un ciel sans nuage, un drame se produisit à l'abri de tous les regards. Un homme fut tué, et, sans personne pour dire par quoi, seules les rumeurs de hantise et de malédictions planant déjà sur la tête de la pizzeria résonnèrent et firent écho à des événements troublant qui c'était déjà produit. De sombres affaires remontent à la surface, et bientôt s'en va rependre ces rumeurs chez les pays étranger. Une roue est lancée, des dés sont jetés, et des vies sont misent en jeu. Dans cette funèbres et terrible histoire ou vie et mort ce côtoies et ce tutoie, une équipe va bientôt connaître les risques d'être si proche de la limite… Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les pizzerias hantées

Voici le premier chapitre de notre première affaire ! Au programme, une Mai qui est désormais investigatrice, un Naru contrarier, beaucoup de dialogue (et j'en suis désolée), et le début d'une affaire qui s'avère compliquée...

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 1 : Pizzerias hantées_

 _13 : 23, Lundi 1_ _er_ _Juillet 2016_

Mai poussa un énième soupir en ce dirigeant vers la porte de son patron, d'un air lassé. Elle s'apprêtée à toquer pour rentrer, lorsque la voix de ce dernier résonna faiblement à travers la porte. Par réflexe, elle colla son oreille droite contre le bois et ce concentra pour écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, tenant en équilibre le plateau de thé qu'elle venait lui apporter.

\- « **I don't care. I'm not going to take this case !** »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. C'était bien ca veine. Il parlait en anglais. Chose qu'elle ne comprenait que très peu. Pourquoi parlait-il donc en anglais de plus ? Elle pensa pendant quelques instants qu'il s'agissait peut-être des parents du jeune homme. Elle ce montra cependant plus attentive au ton du jeune homme qui semblait plus qu'irriter. Elle essayer de décrypter ce qu'elle put de ce qu'elle entendait, elle parvint cependant à noter que l'accent était typiquement anglais, et non américain dont l'accent était généralement plus fort, et guttural.

\- « **I don't want take this case because it's to dangerous. And don't try to trick me ! Daniel have called before you and he had accepted the fact-…** »

Il sembla brutalement coupé. Mai cligna des yeux. Il semblait furieux, mais de ce qu'elle comprenait, il parlait de quelque chose de dangereux. Une affaire peut-être ? Il était difficile d'imaginé l'adolescent habituellement si calme, être énerver pour une affaire. Habituellement, il ce contenter d'avoir un air irriter pour le reste de la journée. La personne ce montrer peut-être insistante, mais dans ce cas, il n'avait cas raccrocher. Après tout il ne c'était jamais gêné pour le faire. Cela conforta l'assistance dans l'idée que c'était bien ces parents qui lui parler. Mais qui était donc ce « Daniel » ? Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, son patron reprit la conversation.

\- « **Fine. I'll take the case. But you're being responsible for any injuries on me or my friends.** »

Sur ce fait, il sembla couper le téléphone. Mai hésita quelques secondes, puis en entendant des bruits de pas, elle préféra faire comme si tout était naturel, et ce décolla de la porte. Elle toqua de manière forte et audible, sachant que parfois son chef pouvait ce montrer dur d'oreille surtout lorsqu'il était contrarier.

\- « Entre. »

Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtient. Elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle. Elle arriva plateau en main et déposa le thé Naru avait réclamé. Bien qu'il est le regard froid et sans émotion habituel, l'assistante ne put s'empêcher de remarquer dans les yeux de ce dernier, un air agacer et frustrer. Elle frissonna sans comprendre pourquoi avant de ce rendre compte que la température de la pièce était plus basse qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

\- « Mai, je ne te paye pas à rien faire ! » La voix sans équivoque de son chef ramena la jeune femme à la réalité.

\- « Pas besoin de me le rappeler. » Répondit-elle sur un ton sec.

L'assistante comme toujours vexer de ne pas recevoir de merci de la part de son employeur, quitta la pièce d'un air nonchalant, et alors qu'elle refermer la porte, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, souffla sur son thé avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Il aller avoir du travail… Un gros travail. Et cette fois, il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait échapper à l'utilisation de ces capacités.

Avec un soupir, il reposa sa tasse, et caressa sa nuque. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué finalement, le tatouage… Pas encore.

C'était un cercle noir, dans lequel une étoile à quatre branches est présente, le pourtour du cercle est entouré de curieuses écritures. L'étoile avait ces branches également chargées de lettres inconnues. La taille du cercle devait bien faire dans les six centimètres, et la seule chose qui faisait que le tatouage rester caché, était le col de sa chemise. Il l'avait eut durant les deux mois d'absence. Lin était bien sur au courant, bien que ce dernier ne sache pas l'entière vérité quand à la fonction de ce dernier, qui sert de réceptacle à ces pouvoirs dans les grandes lignes. Le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il était amusé par le manque d'observation de Mai et de ces camarades. Il ce demanda combien de temps ils leurs faudraient pour s'en apercevoir.

Il ferma les yeux et ce relaxa dans son siège. Il ce prit à sourire en poussant un long soupir. Lui qui voulait des affaires intéressante, il allait être servit. Il espérait seulement, que rien de mal n'arrive à son équipe, car, quand bien même il ne le montrait pas, il les appréciés. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et ce pencha sur son ordinateur en face de lui. Il devait ce préparé. Ils partiraient d'ici peu…

Mai une fois surtout du bureau de son patron, poussa un soupir exaspérer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ce sentir frustrer, de ne pas être remercier pour son travail, quand bien même il ne s'agisse que de thé. Elle avait l'impression de pas être considérer. Cependant, elle savait que son chef, de part sa nature inexpressive et froide, ne la remercierait sans doute jamais. Aussi, elle préféra relativiser, et ce dirigea vers le salon, ou ce trouver le reste de la troupe.

Depuis le retour d'Oliver Davis, alias Naru ou Noll, les autres hormis John qui était encore en Australie, venait souvent rendre visite à Mai. Depuis que le jeune homme était rentré, soit il y a une semaine, il n'avait pas accepté une seule affaire qui c'était présenter à lui, et avait gentiment renvoyé - ou du moins aussi gentiment que peux le faire le narcissiste - toutes les personnes. Mai ce demander si c'était parce qu'il ne ce sentait pas - il avait agit étrangement ces derniers temps - ou bien simplement parce qu'il était devenu encore plus sélectif sur les affaires qu'ils prenaient.

\- « Alors comme ça Masako tu à finis le tournage de ton film ? » Demanda Ayako en buvant sa tasse de thé glacée.

La nouvelle promu au rang d'inspecteur fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix de la prêtresse, et sourit à ses paroles. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et s'installa sur le canapé. Yasuhara la regarda en remontant ces lunettes qui tombaient, et lui offrit un discret sourire, avant de retourner à la conversation.

\- « Evidemment, j'ai encore d'autre demande… Mais je préfère attendre encore un peu. Si Naru à besoin de moi je me dois d'être libre. Dit-elle avec un air de princesse qui veut faire plaisir à son amant, ces yeux chargés d'un air arrogant.

\- Ara, Masako, vas-tu encore prévoir de faire chanter Naru pour ta prochaine sortie ? » Demanda l'étudiant aux cheveux bruns, un air taquin sur le visage.

La médium sentit ces joues rougir, bien qu'il fût difficile de dire si c'était d'embarras, ou de colère, ou bien des deux. Toujours est-il que la remarque fit sourire tout le monde. A cet instant, alors que Houshou s'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, la porte du chef du bureau s'ouvrit.

Il rentra dans le salon et ce tourna dans leurs directions. Il survola du regard toute les personnes présentent. Mais au lieu de sortir son habituel « Mon office n'est pas un salon de thé » ou « mon office n'est pas un bar à café », il ce contenta de ce diriger vers eux.

\- « J'ai une affaire. » Dit-il simplement.

La première réaction des compagnons fût de tourner la tête dans sa direction et de ce montrer à l'écoute, pour connaître la suite. Le moine prit un air sérieux, Ayako déposa sa tasse de thé, Masako lui jeta un regard de biais, Yasuhara ce pencha en avant pour voir son patron, et Mai ce contenta de tourner la tête d'un air simple.

Voyant qu'il l'avait l'attention de tout le monde, il poursuivit :

\- « Il me faudra savoir dans l'immédiat qui est libre et qui ne l'est pas.

\- Pourquoi cet empressement ? L'affaire est si grave ? Questionna Houshou.

\- Elle est grave. Et très préoccupante. Approuva le jeune homme, laissant surprit les amis qui n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que l'adolescent ce montre aussi grave dans son ton.

\- Et bien… Je pense pouvoir dire que je suis libre durant au moins les trois semaines à venir. Finit par dire le moine.

\- Étant donné que c'est les vacances, je suis libre également approuva Yasuhara.

\- Je peux annuler mes rendez-vous si c'est nécessaire. Dit Masako en hochant la tête.

\- Et bien je suis en congé pour l'instant, alors pas de problème. Répondit Ayako.

\- C'est les vacances pour moi aussi alors… » Mai eut un sourire et un air candide.

Leur chef les regarda à chaque fois que l'un parla puis soupira. Pour la première fois il semblait avoir du mal à leurs expliquer la situation. Comme s'il ne savait pas par ou commencer.

\- « Bien. L'affaire requiert de la prudence et sera dangereuse. Je vous interdis donc, formellement, à quiconque, d'être seul lorsqu'on sera au lieu de notre investigation. Il ce tourna ensuite vers celle qui est considérée comme un aimant à esprit. Mai, si jamais j'apprends que pour une quelconque raison tu es partie seule dans les bâtiments sans personnes qui t'accompagne, tu es virée. Suis-je clair ? »

Les paroles du jeune homme choquèrent tout le monde. Le ton qu'il avait employé était d'autant plus inquiétant, qu'il ce montrait encore plus glacial que d'habitude, il devenait presque terrifiant, et pendant quelques secondes, une lourde atmosphère régna.

Mai ce sentit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi donc être aussi sévère ? Certes c'était vrai, sa lui était plusieurs fois arrivée d'être seule dans les couloirs, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si elle ce faisait attaquer à chaque fois ! Elle ce sentit un peu vexer par la remarque.

\- « Très clair. Dit-elle simplement avec un air boudeur.

\- Naru, pourquoi est-ce que tu es si tendu ? Demanda Yasuhara qui sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait clairement pas.

\- Comme je l'est dit l'affaire est dangereuse. Autant par le nombre d'esprit qu'il faudra affronter, que par les lieux ou il nous faudra aller. Des informations dont je dispose, ont à déjà trois victimes sur les bras sans compter les esprits. Et c'est un ensemble de trois bâtiments qu'il nous faudra exorciser.

\- Trois bâtiments ? C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit le moine qui s'inquiéter de la tournure prise par le discours.

\- Trois pizzerias pour être exact. C'est une très longue histoire, mais pour raccourcir, un employé de ces pizzerias à tuer un enfant dans un premier, six dans une deuxième, et quatre dans le troisième. Le tueur n'as jamais était retrouver, mais je soupçonne qu'il ne le sera jamais. Les trois victimes précédemment cités étaient tous trois des gardes de nuit, qui surveillaient les pizzerias. Ils ont tous trois étaient tués dans la même semaine. Pour répondre à la prochaine question, il y a des gardes de nuit dans les pizzerias, pour surveiller les « Animatronics » qui s'y trouve. Des robots crée en forme d'animaux fait pour amusait les enfants. Ils sont chers, et pour éviter toute tentative de vol, le directeur de la filière à donc décidait de faire garder ces dernières avec des caméras. Ceux sont les seuls au monde à faire ça, et ils avaient une réputation mondiale. La série de disparition des enfants qui s'y sont produit ont ruinée la réputation de la filière.

\- C'est… Étrange. Pourquoi parler de meurtre au lieu de disparition pour les enfants ? S'étonna Ayako.

\- Parce qu'au vu des circonstances, ils sont probablement morts. Cela fait deux ans que cela à eut lieu. L'affaire a fait grand bruit.

\- Pourtant on n'en a pas entendu parler ici. Nota Mai.

\- Normal, toute cette affaire c'est produite au Etats-Unis. Dit ce dernier d'un air ennuyé.

\- Attends… Réalisa Houshou. Tu ne compte tout de même pas nous envoyé aux Etant-Unis ?

\- Et bien puisque vous vous êtes dit libre, maintenant c'est trop tard pour reculer. Rétorqua le jeune, coupant l'herbe sous le pied du moine, qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

\- Espèce d'arnaqueur ! Ragea Ayako en grimaçant. Tu aurais put prévenir !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que sa change que ce soit au Japon ou là-bas. Rétorqua sans coup férir l'adolescent. Qui plus est…

\- Qui plus est ? S'impatienta-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas le choix ? S'étonna son investigatrice.

\- Mon père est proche d'un millionnaire qui à fait affaire avec les dirigeants de cet endroit. Etant ruiné, la filière à fermer, et ce même millionnaire, demande des comptes. Lors des trois meurtres il e eut vent d'esprit dans cet endroit, et étant paranoïaque, il à demander à mon père d'intervenir. Mon père n'as pas voulut contrarier une veille connaissance, et je dois donc y aller. »

Une nouvelles question s'apprêter à être posée, mais fut coupé court par la sonnerie d'un portable. Naru sortit son portable de sa poche regarda le numéro écrit sur l'écran et décrocha.

\- « **Hello. What is it ?** »

Mai plissa les yeux. _Retour en anglais…_ Pensa-t-elle. Les autres semblèrent faire inconsciemment la même remarque, car ils semblaient ce montrer attentif aux paroles du jeune homme pour tenter de décrypter ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter.

\- « **What's happening ?** »

Furent les derniers mots qu'ils entendirent de lui, car il quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus, et rentra dans son bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les autres ce contentèrent de soupirer. L'affaire promettait d'être dure. Ils espéraient seulement qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans trop de dégâts, tout en sachant que leurs vœux étaient pieux. Ils allaient bientôt découvrir que Oliver Davis, avait raison, et que l'investigation n'allait pas tarder à tourner à la chasse… Mais reste à savoir qui est le chasseur, et qui est le chassé…

* * *

Traduction des phrases en anglais (parce que tout le monde ne le comprends pas) :

Phrase 1 : Je m'en moque ! Je ne prendrais pas cette affaire !

Phrase 2 : Je ne veux pas prendre cette affaire parce qu'elle est trop dangereuse ! Et n'essaye pas de me tromper ! Daniel à appelé avant toi, et il a accepté le fait que-...

Phrase 3 : Très bien ! Je prends l'affaire ! Mais tu sera responsable pour touted blessures sur mes amis ou moi !

Phrase 4 : Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Phrase 5 : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ps : Je suis moi-même, pas très bon en anglais, donc si vous remarquer des erreurs, n'hésitaient pas à le faire remarquer. N'oubliaient pas de poster un petit com parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre surprenante

**Hello tous le monde !**

 **Voici ENFIN le chapitre 2 de "Liste noire" Les pizzerias de la terreur. Ce chapitre sera plus long, mais sans aucune action ! Désolé :( Ne me tapaient pas s'il vous plaît !**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le chapitre 3 commencera avec du lourd !** **Merci à tous vos commentaire !**

 **Merci à** **Mainaru : j'espère la suite va te plaire !**

 **Merci à toi 50shadesofnaru : J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop xD**

 **Merci à toi Cel : Et oui, je publierais la suite ! D'ailleurs, la voici :p**

 **Et dernière chose, encore désolé pour les fautes de grammaire, orthographe, et autre... Je suis pas très bon à ça... Pitié, ne me faite pas de mal ! T_T**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 2 : Rencontre surprenante_

 _15 : 34 , Mercredi 03 Juillet 2016_

Mai regarda par la fenêtre de l'avion l'aéroport qui commençait à apparaître. Elle soupira et ce tourna en direction de son patron qui livre noir en main, prenait encore et toujours des notes sur deux siège sur sa gauche, avec Lin un siège sur sa droite, qui tapotait sur son clavier avec rapidité et efficacité. La jeune femme ce demanda bien si ce dernier avait arrêté pour prendre une pause au moins une fois, elle c'était endormis pendant quelques heures, mais autant en dormant qu'en ce réveillant, elle l'avait vu sur son ordinateur. Elle ne le voyait que rarement sans lui, c'était presque à croire que si on le lui casser, il perdrait toute sa vie. Une panne était une fois arrivée à ce dernier et Lin c'était transformé en véritable furie, buvant trois cafés, tournant en rond dans l'office pendant une heure, et jetant un regard noir à quiconque osé faire une remarque. Il avait fallut envoyer l'ordinateur en réparation immédiatement, et même Naru avait fait profil bas devant la mauvaise humeur annoncer de son assistant.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard en direction de Bou-san, qui dormais bouche entre-ouverte, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en mettant la main devant sa bouche, d'un air amusé. Il ce trouvait juste à côté de Ayako qui dormais tête appuyer contre la fenêtre, de sur le côté droit de l'avion, alors qu'elle-même ce trouvait au centre. Masako ce trouvait juste à côté de son patron, et John se trouver avec Yasuhara qui ce situer sur la gauche, avait une discussion animé avec lui sur la manière dont John exorcise un esprit. La jeune femme ne put que ce sentir compréhensive quant à la curiosité du jeune, étant sans aucun doute le seul à ne posséder aucune capacité « surnaturelle » ici. Même elle possédait visiblement des talents, bien qu'elle est du mal à figuré lesquels. Son narcissiste de chef avait décrit son intuition comme ceux d'un « animal sauvage ». Ces rêves semblait ce montrer en revanche plus intéressant, et le jeune homme lui avait fait remarqué que si elle lui en avait parlé plus tôt, il aurait put lui expliquer de manière plus approfondie de quoi il en retournait. La jeune femme avait cependant du ce contenter d'un « idiote » pour explication du à la mauvais humeur de son chef.

Une voix annonça dans l'habitacle qu'ils étaient arrivés à New York. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excitée. Elle aller voir les Etats-Unis pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais voyagée, alors c'était une première pour elle. Depuis qu'elle ce trouvait au côté du SPR, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le monde autour d'elle comme une famille. Même son patron avec son sale caractère. Elle ce demanda cependant ce que l'affaire leurs réservaient. Son chef c'était montré plus que tendu depuis le début quant à cette dernière, et Mai soupçonnait que ce dernier aller réclamer plus de thé que d'habitude.

Une secousse annonça leurs arrivés sur la terre ferme. Naru releva la tête son cahier de note en soupira. Il maudissait son père intérieurement. Comment avait-il put lui donner une affaire pareille ? Il avait déjà refusé d'affaire une première fois, Daniel, ami d'enfance lui avait fait comprendre de refuser l'affaire. Mais son père et le siens n'avait pas était d'accord. Daniel était devenu furieux et boudait son père, quant à lui… Et bien, disons qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler depuis. Le jeune homme tourna ca tête en direction de Mai. Il plissa les yeux, elle fixait Yasuhara et John. Il baissa la tête, plongé dans sa réflexion. Il n'avait pas encore donné tout les détails de l'affaire… A commencer par le fait que le groupe aller devoir ce séparé pour cette dernière. Il en avait déjà un mal de tête. Il ce tourna vers le moine qui ce trouvait sur sa droite. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir exaspérer en voyant la manière dont dormais ce dernier. Il était heureux d'être en première classe et non en deuxième… Cette affaire risqué d'être longue. Il espérer que son intuition qui lui disais qu'un danger approchait soit fausse, mais il savait par expérience qu'elle ne ce tromper que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais…

 _17 : 29_

Mai ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un bâillement. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était désormais moins enthousiaste qu'au départ. Pourquoi donc ? Simple… TROP DE MONDE ET DE BRUIT ! Il y avait du monde partout ! Sur les routes, sur les trottoirs… Les voitures klaxonnées à longueurs de temps, les gens parlaient à leurs oreillettes comme des biznessmans, ce bousculaient, et ne prêtaient aucune attention à ceux qui les entoure. La jeune fille ce sentit un peu démunis face à cette grande ville. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier abord, elle n'avait rien d'une ville très joyeuse.

Les immeubles gris triste, les gratte-ciels si haut et pourtant si morose, les nuages gris… _Franchement déprimant…_ Ce dit-elle intérieurement.

Son chef leurs avait accordés après leurs arrivés un moment pour soufflés. Ils avaient d'abord déposés leurs affaires à leur hôtel déjà réservé après avoir emprunté des taxis qui avait causé une peur bleu à l'inspectrice au vu de sa conduite, elle ce demanda même comment il avait eut son permis.

Voyage, nourriture, salaires, équipement et chambres étaient en effet aux frais de la personne si riche qui avait demandé l'aide de Naru. Ce dernier leurs avaient autorisé à visiter un peu la ville, pendant que lui et Lin aller parler à leurs clients, les avertissant qu'il y aurait sans aucun doute des nouveaux venus. Bien qu'elle ce demandait qui pouvait être ses nouveaux venus, elle savait que son chef ne lui dirais rien, aussi elle préférait attendre.

Elle regarda la porte de l'hôtel deux étoiles qui ce tenais en face d'elle. Masako, Ayako et Houshou avec elle. Les quatre amis avait eut pour projet de visiter un musée, mais c'était retrouver face à un problème : L'argent ! Ce dernier était resté en yen, et non en dollar, et leur narcissiste préférer ne leurs avaient pas précisé de prendre de la monnaie américaine. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et marchèrent dans les couloirs après avoir prit l'ascenseur au deuxième étage, pour rejoindre leurs chambres respective. Demain, aller commencer à l'affaire. Ils avaient trois grandes pizzérias à visitées. D'après Oliver, il faudrait ce méfier des « animatronics » qui ce baladerais le soir selon des sources de leur client principal. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu à quoi ressembler ces « robots animaux » mais au vu des descriptions entendu, s'ils étaient prévu pour amusé les enfants, les transformés en machine terrifiante n'avais rien de compliqué. Ca réflexion fut coupée par la discussion comme toujours conflictuelle, de son ami le moine et la prêtresse.

\- « Franchement, trois pizzerias… Je trouve ça un peu ridicule. Ce n'est pas très classe comme endroit à hanté. Disait Houshou d'un air guai.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas d'endroit classe à hanté. Des enfants et des gardiens de nuit sont mort je te rappelle. Ca n'a rien de drôle espèce de vieillard ! Rétorqua Ayako un air irritée sur le visage.

\- Allons, allons… Du calme, on n'a pas encore commencée l'enquête, attendaient au moins d'être là-bas pour vous engueuler… Dit Mai en essayant de calmer l'atmosphère, sans ce rendre compte qu'elle faisait l'inverse.

\- Dixit, celle qui passe son temps à râler après son patron. » Lâcha Masako avec un sourire fier sur le visage.

 _Cette sale garce…_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle afficha un sourire tordu, signe d'une réplique cinglante à venir, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Car arriva en face d'eux Yasuhara remontant ces lunettes l'air grave.

\- « Ah… Les filles. Je vous cherchais. Noll veut nous voir. Il a des personnes à nous présentés.

\- Les filles ? Répondit le moine en haussant un sourcil, un brin vexé par cette remarque.

\- Ara… Pardonne moi Bou-chan… je ne t'avais pas vu… » Répondit le binoclar avec un sourire en coin.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour guidant les quatre autres jusqu'à la chambre de leur boss. Finalement ils allaient rencontrer assez tôt leurs nouveaux amis.

 _17 : 33_

Mai déposa le plateau de thé sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, en face des deux nouvelles personnes qui ce tenaient elles sur un second canapé présent dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le premier était un jeune homme, sans aucun doute du même âge qu'elle. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux en amande noisette et un visage fin… Il ne correspondait pas du tout au stéréotype américain habituel. Il mesurait un mètre quatre vingt cinq, et Mai ce sentait petite à ces côtés. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu ciel, avec un jean bleu foncé, et arboré un air timide qui tranché avec son regard déterminé.

La deuxiéme personne, est des plus surprenantes, n'était autre que Madoka elle-même. L'équipe tout entière ce tenais dans la chambre de leur boss, sur des chaises ou sur les canapés, et attendait que les présentations ce fasse. Une fois tout le monde assis, le jeune homme inconnu commença.

\- « Je m'appelle Daniel, mais appelait moi Dan. Je suis le fils de votre client principal. Et je viens ici pour vous aidez durant votre enquête. » Dit-il avec franchise, et sans aucune gêne.

Des regards de surprise furent échangés, des airs intrigués voyagèrent sur les visages puis ce fut le retour au jeune homme.

\- « Je sais que ca peut paraître étrange dit comme ça, mais je connais Oliver de longue date et… J'aimerais me rendre utile. Surtout que c'est de la faute de mon père si vous êtes ici.

\- Attends un peu… Tu es ami avec Naru ? Le haussement de sourcil de Takigawa suffit à faire comprendre qu'il était surprit.

\- Et bien oui-…

\- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié je suis là. Interrompit le chef, d'un air agacé.

\- Ne soit pas comme ça Oliver. Tu sais que ton air asocial et arrogant fait toujours en sorte de t'empêcher d'avoir des amis… C'est normal qu'ils soient intrigués tu sais. » Répondit Dan, avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

Des mâchoires tombèrent littéralement sur le sol. Seule Madoka resta de marbre et arbora un sourire en coin en voyant la réaction des autres. Il était évident que quelqu'un d'autre que Madoka semblait avoir le dernier mot face à Noll, qui visiblement semblait irrité mais sans aucune envie de réplique à son interlocuteur. Mais connaissant leur chef, plus personne ne s'étonnait des relations étrange qu'il entretenait avec son entourage, que ce soit eux ou bien les autres.

\- « Enfin bref… Je voulais également dire que vu que nous serons séparer durant l'affaire je-…

\- Comment ça, nous serons séparés durant l'affaire ? Coupa net Ayako.

\- Tu ne leur à pas dis ? Questionna le jeune homme en ce tournant vers Naru.

Je l'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas arrivé comme un touriste… Lâcha ce dernier, dont on voyait presque un tic agité son sourcil gauche qui c'était arqué d'un air sérieusement agacé, ces yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Ah… Toujours autant d'humour à ce que je vois mon cher. » Répondit le ton sarcastique de son ami.

A nouveau, ce fut le silence qui répondit. Les autres devaient bien avouer qu'ils avaient du mal à ce sentir à leurs places. Ils avaient vu une seule personne autrefois mettre Oliver sans voix et c'était Madoka elle-même. Le voir sans réponse face au réplique de Daniel laisser à pensé qu'il était quelqu'un de proche de ce dernier, car seule une personne le connaissant bien avait de quoi le faire taire.

\- « Donc… On sera séparé durant l'affaire… Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Mai, dans l'espoir de faire descendre la tension présente dans la pièce.

\- Il y a trois pizzerias dont il faut s'occupé, mais chacune d'entre elle recèle une partie de l'histoire d'une autre. Pour faire simple, elles ont ouverte les une derrière les autres, mais ont fermés les une derrière les autres. Le fait est que faire un par un les lieux seraient long et trop compliqué. On sait d'avance que ces trois bâtiments sont liés par la même personne, à savoir le meurtrier des enfants, mais… Les animatronics restent… « Hantés » durant les nuits dans les trois endroits. On ne peut pas ce permettre de les laissaient ce balader la nuit, et risquer qu'ils sortent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par : Chacune d'entre elle recèle une partie de l'histoire de l'autre ? S'enquit Yasuhara.

\- Et bien… Disons que chaque pizzerias partage une histoire en relation avec les autres que ce soit par les personnes qui y sont allés, les enfants qui y ont étaient tués, ou bien le meurtrier qui a fait les trois.

\- Ces « animatronics » hantés… Que peut-on craindre d'eux ? Poursuivit Lin.

\- Sachez que je suis ici pour être honnête. Alors je le serais. Ils seront vos pires cauchemars. Ont ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais la nuit, ils ce mettent en marche, bien qu'ont est retirer tout le système électrique à l'intérieur, et leurs systéme de mémoire, et de commande. On suppose que ceux sont des esprits qui les hantent, et plus précisément… Ceux des enfants.

\- Pourquoi pareil affirmation ? Répondit Naru.

\- Les gardes de nuit ont reporté à leurs entourages que la nuit ils entendaient des rires d'enfants, des contînmes chantées, ou bien des hurlements et des pleurs.

\- Ils sont capables de quoi concrètement ? Reprit le chinois toujours avec son ordinateur entre les mains.

\- De vous tuez sans aucun doute. Ils sont bien plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez. Les caméras de surveillance ont enregistrés certaines choses. Comme leurs déplacements, la manière de les reconnaître selon leurs déplacements… Et surtout qui fait quoi. Mais je ne connais pas les détails.

\- Très bien. Demain nous irons visiter les trois pizzérias. Nous verrons de quoi il en retourne. Finis par dire Noll.

\- Je suis d'accord. » Approuva Daniel.

A peine la conversation terminé, il déposa une clé USB sur la table, et des dossiers papiers. Avant d'annoncer qu'il y avait tout ce qu'ils avaient put recueillir sur les morts des enfants, les enquêtes menaient, les morts des gardes de nuit jusqu'aux explications de la création des animatronics.

Après avoir donnés ces dossiers, le jeune s'excusa rapidement, et quitta la pièce, leurs promettant d'être moins court la prochaine fois qu'ils ce rencontreraient, sans précisé la date de leurs prochaine rencontre bien que tout le monde ce doutait que ce serait sans doute pour le lendemain. Tout le monde fut renvoyé dans leurs chambres par le boss, et libérés pour le reste de la soirée.

Pourtant chacun d'eux avait le sentiment d'avoir fait une surprenante rencontre, et que comme toujours, l'enquête promettait d'être aussi intéressante que dangereuse…

 _00 : 34_

 _\- « Maman ! Regarde ! J'ai un masque de Freddy ! Dit le garçon d'un air joyeux._

 _\- C'est bien mon chérie… Aller, va jouer avec tes amis. Dit une femme, cheveux blond, grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- D'accord ! »_

 _La voix enfantine et innocente du jeune garçon aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Dans la salle, des dizaines de tables étaient présentes. Au fond de la grande salle, une estrade sur laquelle ce trouvait trois animaux robots : Un ours brun avec un micro, un chapeau et un nœud papillon, un lapin bleu avec une guitare rouge et un poulet jaune et orange au niveau du bec et des pattes qui tenait un plateau avec un cake rose dessus. Les trois grands robots chantés et bougés d'un air joyeux. Le jeune garçon ce dirigea ensuite vers un groupe de petit enfant, sans doute pas plus âgés de sept ou huit ans. Un homme portant un costume d'ours dorée les amusé avec des ballons et des histoires. Le jeune garçon s'approcha et écouta l'histoire qu'il racontait d'une voix douce et gentille. Et puis, il ce leva._

 _\- « Dite moi les enfants… C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Et qui dit anniversaire dit cadeau… Ca vous dit de venir avec moi pour aller chercher des cadeaux ? »_

 _Une ribambelle de hurlement de joie fut la réponse. Avec un rire content, il ce dirigea vers une porte situé à côté de l'estrade sur la gauche, et l'ouvrit avant de faire rentrer les enfants. Le jeune garçon les suivit, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blond avec un masque de Chica, un jeune homme avec un masque de renard – sans doute celui de Foxy le pirate – aux cheveux roux, un troisièmes aux cheveux brun qui portait un masque de lapin et un autre qui portait un masque de Freddy comme lui. Ils arrivèrent tous à la fin de couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter et qui donnais sur quelques portes._

 _Le grand ours dorée ouvrit la porte de fin de couloir, et fit rentrer les enfants qui se demandaient bien ou ce trouvaient les cadeaux, eut qui ne voyaient rien d'autre que des masques d'animatronics, et les squelettes de remplacement de ces derniers qui rendaient l'endroit un peu effrayant. L'homme en costume referma la porte derrière lui, et le bruit d'un clic résonna. Signe que la porte était fermée à clé. Les enfants ce retournèrent, alors que le masque de l'ours étaient retirer pour laisser voir le visage de l'homme apparaître. Des cheveux châtain clair, des yeux verts, et un visage creusé les accueillit._

\- « _Monsieur ?_ » _Questionna la fille qui portait le masque de chica._

 _La seule réponse qu'elle obtient fut un sourire sadique et un visage qui ce contorsionnait dans une grimace cruelle. Il releva sa main droite, révélant un objet brillant et pointu que tous purent identifier comme étant un couteau de cuisine. Les enfants furent d'abord confus et effrayé. Puis alors que l'homme approché air déterminé et monstrueux, ils ce mirent à hurlé et appeler à l'aide. Le garçon portant le masque de Freddy ce jeta sur celle qui portait un masque de chica, et la tira vers lui lorsque le couteau traça un arc de cercle scintillant dans sa direction. D'autre ce mirent à tambouriné sur la porte. Les pleurs ce mirent à résonné parmi les cris et les hurlements. Pourtant personne ne les entendit supplier de l'aide. La musique chantait par les robots était trop forte, et ils étaient trop loin de la salle principale._

 _Les enfants n'ont nulle part où aller, prisonnier dans la pièce avec un tueur. Savent-ils vraiment ce que c'est qu'un tueur ? Sans doute pas… Pourtant, dans la tête du petit garçon qui porte un masque de Freddy, lorsqu'il vit le couteau plongé dans sa direction sans qu'il ne puisse bouger, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre plus longtemps. La lame le transperça en pleine tête, le défigurant et déchirant son visage dans un sillon sanglant de chair sanguinolente. Alors que le dernier souffle de vie le quittait presque immédiatement, il ce demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir aussi mal et peur… Et ce mit sans s'en rendre compte à hurler._

La gifle magistrale que reçut Mai à ce moment là, la réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

 **TAN TAN TAN TANNNN...**

 **Je sais je suis cruelle ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 3 devrait sortir dès la semaine prochaine.**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des commentairex je serais ravis des les accueillir !**  
 **Spécial merci à fanfic-mangas62 ! Merci encore à toi, et j'espère que cette histoire te plaira !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mauvais pressentiment

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Désolé du retard pour le poste de ce chapitre, mais je suis allée incinérer ma grand-mère, alors je n'avais pas trop le moral ! Enfin bref, voici donc le chapitre 3, avec encore une fois, aucune action… T_T  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre « Première nuit, premiers désastres », de l'action va enfin arrivée ! Encore désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, ou même de conjugaison, je fais ce que je peux pour les corriger.

Merci à Cel : Merci de ton commentaire, et voilà pour toi le chapitre suivant ! Merci de ta patience !

Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire mon histoire ! Merci à tous

Et pour me faire pardonnez, je vous montre la couverture de cette affaire en allant sur ce lien : aller sur Deviant art tapez "LyssDor" dans la barre de recherche et prenez la troisième image intitulé "Cover 1 : Fanfiction Ghost Hunt"

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Mauvais pressentiments_**

 _00 : 58, Jeudi 04 Juillet 2016_

\- « Tu es sûre que ça va aller Mai ? Demanda Ayako un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Oui ne n'inquiète pas. C'est juste… Que j'avais perdu l'habitude de ces rêves… » Répondit l'inspectrice un sourire fatigué sur le visage.

Tout le monde soupira. Il y avait à peine demi-heure, la jeune femme avait hurlé si fort qu'elle avait réveillée la moitié de l'étage. La prêtresse c'était décidé à lui mettre une gifle pour la réveillée après l'avoir secouée sans succès. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà sortie du sommeil presque tout le monde : Houshou, Lin, Noll, Madoka et bien entendu Masako et Ayako. Les autres étant trop éloigné pour l'entendre.

Mai regarda sa tasse de thé entre ces mains qui fumé lentement. _C'est étrange… Quand j'ai ces rêves… Il ce montre incroyablement gentil. Parfois je me demande lequel du gentil ou du narcissiste est le vrai Oliver… A moins qu'il ne soit les même ? Pourquoi est-il si froid tout le temps…_ Pensa-t-elle. Perdu dans sa réflexion elle ne remarqua pas le regard intense de son patron braqué sur elle. Le jeune chef c'était montrer incroyablement prévoyant avec elle. La même chose était arrivée lors de l'affaire du « labyrinthe de sang », et c'était étrange de voir que ce dernier, habituellement si peu émotionnel, ou expressif sur ces sentiments, ce montrait tout de même concerné par l'état de la jeune fille après son rêve, au plutôt, après son cauchemar.

\- « Très bien. Tout le monde retournait au lit. On a une longue journée qui nous attend. Mai essaye de te rendormir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une inspectrice qui s'écroule de fatigue. Dit Naru d'une voix mélangeant autorité et une certaine douceur à l'égard de la jeune femme.

\- Laisse la un peu soufflé Naru-bou… Dit Houshou, qui était tout de même inquiet pour la santé de celle qu'il considéré comme sa petite sœur.

\- Si tu compte rester toute la nuit éveillé libre à toi, mais si je te vois dormir durant la journée tu va regretter de m'avoir comme patron. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »

Avant qu'il n'est put répliquer, le jeune tourna les talons et fit signe à Lin de le suivre. Le chinois obéit sans rien dire, et quitta la chambre des filles avant de refermer la porte, laissant bouche bée les compagnons. Leur chef venait-il juste d'avouer qu'il savait qu'il avait un comportement invivable ? Et Si oui, que diable lui avait-il prit ?! Lui qui semblait ce moquait d'être insupportable tant qu'on faisait ce qu'il disait les avaient tout simplement prit de surprise. Il y eut un silence ou chacun essaya de figuré quelle mouche avait bien put le piquer.

Mai semblait ce poser les même questions, alors que ce dernier avait quitté la pièce, surprise elle avait cligné des yeux. Juste avant de partir, elle avait dans le regard de ce dernier… De la déception ? De la tristesse ? Etait-ce bien cela qu'elle avait vu ? Ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination et de son esprit fatigué ? Sans doute son esprit, finit-elle par conclure pour elle-même. Elle ce tourna vers les autres, cernes sous les yeux et air perdu.

\- « Vous pouvez retournez vous couchez vous savez ? Le décalage horaire et la fatigue vont s'accumulé et ce ne sera pas facile de suivre l'enquête avec Naru si vous êtes tous fatigué. Ca risque de l'énerver davantage. » Elle offrit un grand sourire dont elle avait le secret.

Ses amis ce tournèrent vers elle pour la regarder un moment avant de soupirer.

\- « Tu es certaine que ca va aller ? Finis par redemander Ayako qui rester sûre que la jeune inspectrice lui caché quelque chose.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ce rêve… M'a surprise. Je ne pensais pas en avoir d'autre… »

 _Etant donné que Gene était censé ne plus être de ce monde…_ Fut sa pensée. Pourquoi avait-elle encore des rêves alors que ce dernier n'était plus là ? Il était évidemment que ce dernier était celui qui lui donner ces rêves. Mais si elle avait encore des rêves, alors qu'il n'était plus là, pourquoi les avait-elle ? Avait-elle de vraies capacités psychiques finalement ? Pour son chef cela était évidemment, mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à ce le dire… Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle remettait sans cesse ces capacités en question, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer son patron. Elle eut un sourire léger à cette pensée. Le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il était frustré la faisait presque rire, à force de le voir.

\- « Très bien. Mais si y'a un problème viens me voir d'accord ? Souffla Takigawa.

\- Oui. » Elle approuva de la tête.

Ils partirent tous avec pour Yasuhara un sourire adresser à la jeune femme pour la réconforté. Cette dernière lui rendit et une fois que les garçons eurent tous quittés la pièce elle fit retombé ces lèvres, avant de soupiré. Elle était fatiguée.

\- Oui… La journée qui les attendait, allée être longue.

 _7 :30_

Mai bailla et essuya les larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ces yeux. Elle regarda la route défilé sous son regard avant de tourné vers l'avant du van. Son patron carnet noir déjà en main, commencé à prendre des notes. La jeune femme ce demanda bien si tout comme Lin avec son ordinateur, il deviendrait fou si jamais il arrivait quelque à son précieux bouquin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu quitter. Elle soupira et ce rendit compte que Lin semblait chercher une place pour ce garé car ils étaient arrivé à destination.

En plein centre de la ville de New-York, une pizzeria ce tenais fièrement dresser. Les portes étaient scellées par des cadenas et des chaînes, et une caméra trônée au-dessus de ces dernières. Au-dessus un grand panneau d'annonce montrait, tout sourire, trois grand animaux : un ours, un canard et un lapin qui pour l'un semblait chanter avec son micro en main, l'autre tenait un plateau avec un cake et le dernier jouer de la guitare. Le fond était blanc entouré de rouge. La pizzeria semblait plutôt grande, signe de prospérité lorsqu'elle était encore ouverte, cependant les scellés présent sur les côtés des portes à battants, indiqué que cette époque était bel et bien terminée.

Elle sortie de la voiture une fois que le chinois eut trouvé une place, et observa les autres vans arrivés derrières eux. Son chef carnet en main et fermer, regardait le bâtiment avec intensité. Mai ce demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait fixait de la sorte et suivit son regard, mais elle ne retrouva rien d'autre que les portes. Peut-être ce dernier était perdu dans ces pensées ? Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même. Son patron était du genre à ne parler à personne de ces ressentis ou impression, alors quand bien même il serait en train de réfléchir, il ne lui dirait jamais sur quoi si elle demandait.

Lin sortie du van et fixa le bâtiment. Il le regarda attentivement, avant d'écouter l'avis de ces shikis qui ne firent aucune remarque particulière sur le lieu. Puis il ce tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que ce dernier qui semblait comme hypnotisé par la pizzeria. Il s'approcha et ce plaça à ces côtés. Il remarqua sur le côté Mai qui affichait un visage perplexe en direction du narcissiste.

\- « Noll ? Dit Lin d'une voix interrogative.

\- Humm ? Comme sortie de sa rêverie il ce tourna vers son assistant en clignant des yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'il a un problème ? »

La question en elle-même était innocente, mais le jeune homme savait par avance que si Lin posait cette question, c'était qu'il ce doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

\- « Juste… Un mauvais pressentiment. »

Le ton hésitant et presque en manque de confiance sur sa propre sentence surprit le chinois qui tourna la tête en direction du bâtiment. Il était rare pour Naru d'exprimé des sensations ressentis sur l'instant, ce qui laissait à penser que cette investigation aller être plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au début. Cependant, Lin avait l'intuition que son protégé ne lui disait pas tout, sans mettre la main sur le pourquoi. Il choisit de ne pas demandé, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui dirait rien de toute façon. Aussi voyant qu'il n'était pas désireux de parler davantage, il ce décida à retourner au van pour voir si Daniel lui avait envoyé un message.

Quelques minutes plus tard arriva enfin les vans des autres membres de l'équipe. Transportant tout le matériel. Ils observèrent à l'instar de Mai la pizzeria sans paraître plus affecté que ça, sauf pour Masako, qui plissa les yeux en le regardant. Elle porta sa main à son menton d'un air de réflexion. Notant ce changement de comportement Mai arriva dans sa direction.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas Masako ? Demanda-t-elle en attirant par la même occasion l'attention sur la médium de la part des autres membres de la troupe.

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste un mauvais pressentiment. Mais c'est passé. Dit-elle avec un air méfiant.

\- Huh ? Un mauvais pressentiment ? Quel genre ? Questionna Ayako, juste derrière qui n'avait pas eut le temps de ce lancer dans une conversation conflictuelle avec son cher moine.

\- Je vous l'ai dis. Ce n'est rien… Oubliez. »

Puis avec un air hautain, et sans prêter attention aux autres, elle ce dirigea vers Oliver qui était assit sur le siège passager du van, carnet en main, en train d'écrire. Les autres la regardèrent partir avec d'immense point d'interrogation sur la tête. _Décidemment… Entre Naru et elle… Sa promet._ Telle furent les pensées de l'inspectrice, en voyant la médium parler à son chef qui redressa momentanément la tête pour lui faire face. Ils ce trouvaient à deux ou trois mètres d'eux, pourtant aucun fut capable de comprendre ce que c'est deux là ce disait. Pourtant une fois la conversation terminée, ils tournèrent simultanément la tête en direction des portes de la pizzeria, avant de retourner à leur conversation.

\- « Je me demande de quoi il parle. Fit Houshou.

\- Probablement de l'affaire. Répondit John en souriant d'un air gêné, pensant en fait, à tout autre chose. Il était en effet, très connu que Masako était attiré par le narcissiste.

\- Humm… Je me demande. Ils ont l'air tendu tout les deux. Noll depuis hier, et Masako depuis quelques minutes. Nota Yasuhara.

\- Ce n'est probablement rien d'autre qu'une simple impression, mais je pense que c'est deux là sentent quelque chose que nous ne sentons pas. »

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant la voix joyeuse et pourtant malicieuse de Madoka. Des regards ce tournèrent dans sa direction. Par on ne sait quel miracle, ils avaient oubliés sa présence.

\- « Désolé. Je vous ai effrayez ? » Demanda-t-elle, tout sourire air content sur le visage.

Seul des soupirs de désespoirs furent sa réponse.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre à sa déclaration car arriva une voiture grise, qui ce gara non loin d'eux. En sortit Daniel, qu'ils avaient rencontré la nuit dernière. Il ferma la portière et verrouilla la voiture, avant de mettre ces clés dans la poche droite de son jean. Il ce dirigea vers eux.

\- « Ah… Désolé du retard, j'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour que mon père me laisse venir seul ici. »

Il offrit un grand sourire un peu gêner. Mai ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais encore une fois, personne n'eut le temps de parler.

\- « Daniel. Dis la voix bien connue de leur patron. Le garçon ce retourna et salua Oliver avec une poignet de main.

\- Comme je disais à tes amis… Désolé du retard. Tu sais comment est mon père. Bon, maintenant que je suis là, allons droit au but. Je vous ouvre ! »

Le chef ce contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Sur ce, Daniel prit un trousseau de clé qui ce trouvait dans sa poche gauche, et ouvrit le cadenas qui bloquait les portes battantes de la pizzeria, avant de déchiré sans ménagement les scellés de la police.

\- « Tu es d'avoir le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Mai en le voyant faire d'un air inquiet et légèrement stressée.

\- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toute les autorisations nécessaire pour ça. »

Ainsi sa plus dire un mot, il ouvrit les portes laissant tout le monde rentrer à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'ils virent en rentrant, c'est un immense espace vide, obscur, sale, et avec une légère odeur d'humidité et de moisit. Le sol était sale, les murs crasseux, le plafond gris au de blanc, et l'atmosphère étaient poussiéreuse. Il y avait deux couloirs sans portes sur le côté gauche séparaient par cinq mètres de distance. Le premier couloir le plus proche des amis donner sur visiblement une autre pièce car on voyait au bout du couloir sur la gauche en entrant, une porte, et sur la droite, donné sur des toilette sur la droite du couloir en entrant, et au fond, sur une porte avec un écriteau « Part & Services » à moitié disparut.

Sur la droite, ce trouvait un deuxième encadrement de porte grand ouvert sur une autre pièce, qui semblait être la cuisine à en juger par l'écriteau écrit au-dessus de l'encadrement. Enfin, les regards ce posèrent face à la grande estrade qui ce trouvait dans la grande pièce centrale, ou ce trouvait autrefois des dizaines des tables prêtes à accueillir les clients.

Sur l'estrade, trois grand animaux de métal ce tenaient dressés sur leurs jambes. Malgré le peu de lumière qui passait par la porte, et l'absence d'éclairage, ils pouvaient les voir facilement. Tout le monde fut prit de stupeur. La dégradation des lieux étaient bien avancé, mais les robots eux, étaient intacts, comme si personne n'avait osait les toucher.

Ainsi, il y avait Freddy, l'ours brun avec un nœud papillon et un haut de forme noir sur la tête, qui tenais un micro dans sa main droite. Il ce trouvait en avant de l'estrade. Derrière lui à gauche, ce tenais un lapin bleu du nom de Bunny, guitare rouge et blanche autour de la taille, avec un nœud papillon rouge, ces oreilles étaient redresser vers le plafond, le faisant presque toucher ce dernier. Enfin, derrière à droite de l'ours brun, ce trouvait un poulet jaune, et orange au bec et aux pattes, qui ce nommer Chica, portait dans sa main droite un plateau blanc avec dessus un cake rose avec des yeux et une bougie sur sa la tête.

Les compagnons devaient avouer que ces trois grand robots animaux les mettez mal à l'aise, peut-être par leurs apparence presque humain, ou tout simplement à cause de leurs yeux vide d'émotion, et de leurs bouches qui si elle n'étaient garnit de crocs acérés, était bel et bien garnit de dent.

\- « Flippant ces bestioles… Lâcha Houshou. Ne pouvant pas s'imaginer des enfants en train de s'amusé avec ces animatronique.

\- Personnellement je verrais mal laisser mes enfants approchaient ça aussi, mais bon… Chacun ces goûts. » Approuva Daniel.

Il jeta un regard de biais à son ami Noll, qui survola la salle sans paraître plus intéresser par les robots géant que par les murs. Cependant connaissant bien ce dernier, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose ici, qui le rendait méfiant. Et si le regard de ce dernier ne trahissait rien, la position de son corps en revanche, parler pour lui : Il était raide, droit, bien que ce soit sa position habituelle pour beaucoup de monde, le raidissement exagéré de ces épaules, ainsi que sa tête plus basse qu'elle ne le devrait lui indiqué qu'il n'apprécier pas particulièrement l'endroit. Si Daniel le savait, c'était parce qu'il avait apprit à connaître et étudier le corps humain, et plus particulièrement celui de son ami, qui était le seul moyen de savoir dans quel état de pensé était le jeune narcissiste.

Aussi il ce promis d'étudier le comportement de son ami plus attentivement par la suite. Cela pourrait lui donner une idée de la gravité de la situation. Il savait par expérience que l'intuition de Noll, ne le trompait jamais.

Au même moment, pour Noll, c'était des pensées désappointés qui lui traversaient l'esprit. L'endroit était plus délabré qu'il ne le pensé, et poser des caméras aller être facile. Mais le problème c'était bel et bien ces robots, bien qu'il n'en montra rien à personne, il son intuition lui disais que ces choses étaient le danger principal de l'endroit. Cependant, s'ils n'étaient que quatre, cela ne réduisait en rien le risque qui régnait sur les lieux, bien au contraire même, quelque chose lui disais que quatre « animatroniques » c'était déjà trop, au vu de leurs physiques et des données capturées par les caméras de surveillance des gardes de nuit, il était clair que c'est engins pouvait clairement tuer un être humain. Il n'en avait pas parlé aux autres. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait des choses que lui-même avais du mal à croire, et voulait le voir de ces propres yeux, de plus, il était inutile de stresser les équipes, car il savait par expérience que cela aller affecter leurs efficacités en fonctionner correctement.

Il ce tourna en direction des autres qui observait les lieux d'un air inspectatif, et surtout assez peu engager par l'apparence lugubre de l'endroit, surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'il y avait eut un meurtre ici. _Il va falloir que je surveille Mai… Elle va encore ce retrouvée en première ligne…_ Furent ces pensées lorsqu'il la regarda, tout en ce disant qu'il voudrait bien du thé…

 _8 :40_

La visite des locaux fut plus longue que ne l'aurais pensé Mai, mais après demi-heure de visite, ils sortirent. Elle savait cependant que leurs journée n'était pas terminée, loin de là, ils leurs restaient encore deux autres pizzerias à visiter. Curieusement, son chef n'avais pas fait de réclamation de thé, et plus étonnant encore n'avait pas fait de remarques désobligeante sur sont intelligence lorsqu'elle avait demandée pourquoi les lieux étaient en si mauvais état. Elle rejoignit le van qu'elle partageait avec Lin et Noll. Ils suivirent la voiture de Daniel, qui serait visiblement, leur guide attitré.

Ce fut douze minutes de bouchon et trois minutes de recherche de place plus tard, qu'ils arrivèrent à la deuxième pizzeria. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ils furent surprit de voir que l'endroit n'était pas différent que le première si ce n'est du au fait que désormais le poste de garde de nuit était ouvert sur une seule porte, et qu'il y avait une pièce ajouter. En effet en entrant dans la salle principale, ou les tables ce trouvaient autrefois, ce trouvait à côté de l'estrade sur la droite, une ouverture sans porte ou ce cacher un animatronique. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en rester : Un renard blanc et rose, ou le squelette métallique était visible, résultat d'une première tentative de vol. Sur le côté gauche de l'estrade un paquet cadeau géant, fait de métal à en juger par l'aspect, à moitié décoloré. Pour le reste, la composition des lieux n'était guerre changeante.

Mai regarda la réaction de chacun. Son chef prenait des notes comme à son habitude, Lin était… Et bien Lin – Difficile de le décrire en fait – Houshou semblait septique ? Ou bien peut-être désorienté par quoi ce que cela puisse être. Yasuhara observait l'endroit avec l'air visiblement légèrement mal à l'aise, et au vu des lieux, ce n'était pas surprenant. Masako ce montrer inexpressive si ce n'est quelques plissements des yeux ou du nez de temps à autre. Ayako semblait plus dégoûtait par l'insalubrité de l'endroit que préoccupée parce qu'ils allaient affrontés. Madoka était impassible, à croire qu'elle à était insensible… Daniel ne semblait pas plus perturbé que Madoka ou Oliver, ce qui fit pensée à Mai qu'ils n'étaient pas très préoccupés par la situation.

En ce qui la concernée elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi ressentir. Elle hésitée entre être déstabilisé par la pizzeria, et les « robots » qui ce trouvaient en face d'eux. Un ours brun, un poulet jaune et un lapin bleu comme l'autre. Mais ils semblaient plus enfantin, moins… Effrayant ? Et bien oui sans doute dû à leurs têtes joufflues et joyeuses.

Le reste de la visite ce passa comme la première, en silence et quelques discussion entre les autres membres du groupe, laissant Lin, Naru et Daniel seul devant pour visiter.

\- « Sérieusement cet endroit me donne encore plus de frissons que le premier. Dit Ayako.

\- Déjà que le premier ce n'était pas très beau celui-là vaut pas mieux… Sans parlé des desseins aux murs. Rajouta Houshou.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça si… Bizarre, si on oublie le fait que cet endroit est probablement habité par des rats. Renchérit Madoka.

\- QUOI ?! » Fut l'exclamation générale du groupe hormis Masako et Yasuhara.

Madoka explosa de rire devant les visages moitié dégoûté elle sourit encore plus. Yasuhara ce contenta de faire remonter ces lunettes en ce raclant la gorge, et Masako porta sa main à sa bouche, la couvrant de son éternel kimono.

\- « Mah… Je plaisante… Enfin… Je crois. » Finit-t-elle par dire.

Alors que Mai s'apprêter à répliquer sentant un frisson la parcourir alors qu'elle imaginé des rats proche d'eux, les trois autres hommes revinrent de leurs courte visite. Ils quittèrent rapidement l'endroit pour le dernier restaurant…

 _09 :20_

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour aller à la dernière pizzeria. Tout comme les deux autres restaurants, il y avait des portes fermées par des cadenas et des scellées mais tout comme les autres, ils furent ignorée. Mai s'inquiétée un peu. Quel était donc le réel rôle de ce Daniel ? Certes il était le fils du client qui les avaient engagés, mais cela ne lui donnait en aucun cas le droit de rompre les scellées de la police… Alors pourquoi le faisait-il ? Son père était millionnaire, peut-être avait il des connaissances dans la police ?

Alors que cette pensée lui traversée la tête, ils rentraient dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier était plus petit, et ne possédait que quatre pièces. La salle principale où ce tenait l'estrade, et les tables, les cuisines, la salle de « Part & Service », la salle de surveillance du garde de nuit.

La visite fut vite fait cette fois-ci, et les compagnons quittèrent le restaurant. Et alors que tous regagnés les vans, Mai vu Naru regardait de biais l'emplacement qu'il venait de quitté. Ce dernier c'était comportait étrangement ces derniers temps, sans compter le soir même, depuis son retour, elle avait remarqué qu'il ce montrer moins rude avec elle, et avait même laissé échapper un merci ce qui était fort inhabituel. Plus que ça, il avait refusé toute les affaires qui lui avait était présentées, et il c'était montrer particulièrement tendu lorsqu'il recevait des appels comme s'il redouter la personne qui appeler. Maintenant qu'elle y pensée, peut-être que ce dernier craignait d'être appeler ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si Oliver craignait beaucoup de chose en ce monde. Les esprits tueurs les plus dangereux tel que celui de Urado ne semblait pas capable de l'effrayé, alors craindre une personne de chair et de sang… _Peut-être qu'il n'aime tout simplement pas l'endroit. Il a peut-être un mauvais pressentiment ?_ Elle regarda son patron qui reporté son attention sur la route.

Oui, Naru avait un mauvais pressentiment, et ce, dans les trois pizzerias. Il était cependant incapable de dire ce qui lui donnait un tel sentiment d'insécurité, et il ce doutait qu'il le découvrirait bientôt. Après tout, si les animatroniques étaient réellement hantés, la nuit à venir serais là pour le prouver. Cependant il avait confiance dans le savoir faire de ces amis. _Peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien..._ Pensa-t-il sans pour autant croire à cette dernière.

* * *

Personnellement je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, et je m'excuse de sans longueur aussi plate que sans intérêt... Mais promis, le prochain aura droit à sa part d'action !

J'aimerais également vous demandez quelques choses : Aimeriez vous choisir vous même (parmi des propositions) la prochaine affaire que j'écrirais ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews ! Et encore merci à tous de votre patiente avec moi !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Première nuit, premiers dés

**Salut à tous et toutes !  
Pardonnez moi pour cette longue absence. Malheureusement j'ai eut beaucoup de problème dans ma vie et un manque d'inspiration pour cette histoire. Tout va mieux cependant.  
Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre pour être franche, et j'espère que le suivant sera mieux. **

**Désolée pour toutes fautes d'orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison et vocabulaire, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, sa fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire cette histoire :) C'est grâce à vous que je continue !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Première nuit, premiers désastres**

 _11 : 34, Jeudi 04 Juillet 2016_

La journée ce passa incroyablement vite. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire et à décider. Entre autre, il fallut installer les caméras et le matériel dans les deux premières pizzerias. Il fut décidé d'installée la base dans la salle de surveillance des anciens gardes de nuit. L'endroit était vide, tout avait était retirés, jusqu'aux chaises. Ils posèrent les écrans sur des bureaux qu'ils avaient empruntés à Daniel qu'il avait apporté de son grenier.

Il fallut réinstaller le courant et pour ça, ils durent à nouveau remercier Daniel qui trouva le panneau électrique. Les premières caméras furent posées dans la salle principale. Trois pour être exact. Une dans le dos des animatroniques, au milieu de l'estrade, une autre devant l'entrée et une troisième de biais qui donnaient vu sur les couloirs qui emmenait à la salle de surveillance, et sur les rideaux de « Pirate Cove » qui cachait derrière une animatronique, représentant un pirate d'après Daniel. Un renard rouge, avec un crochet à la place de sa main gauche. Une autre fut placée dans les cuisines, une dans les toilettes pour femme et une dans celle des hommes. Deux autres furent placées en bout de couloir qui ce dirigeait vers la base.

La deuxième pizzeria eut droit presque au même traitement, a la différence qu'une caméra fut ajouter dans la salle ou l'animatronique abîmé avait était retrouvé. Naru c'était cependant intéressé au paquet cadeau géant présent sur le côté, non loin de l'estrade. Daniel lui dit qu'il ne connaissait rien de cet objet, mais qu'il était servait probablement de décoration. Cela ne sembla pas convaincre le chef du S.P.R, mais il n'alla pas plus loin, comme s'il ce refusait d'en dire plus. Ici aussi, il fallut rallumer l'électricité, mais des fusibles avaient grillés, et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de faire sans lumière pour certain endroit comme pour la salle de « Parts & Services ». Les lumières n'aidaient de toute façon guère à rendre l'endroit plus accueillant à cause de leurs grésillements incessants, à tel point que Mai ce demanda comment elle fonctionnées encore. Leurs tremblements donnaient aussi un air un peu lugubre à l'endroit, et bien qu'elles ne servent que pour voir plus clair dans la pénombre des lieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de ce dire que oui… L'endroit était bien mieux dans le noir, ou l'ont ne voyais pas les détails glauques, tel que la moisissure aux coins des pièces et murs, les craquelures, et la saleté encore plus visible. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une sorte de traînées noires, qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils suaient. C'était dégoûtant, et Ayako essayait de faire en sorte de ce trouvait au milieu des couloirs lorsqu'elle le pouvait.

La dernière pizzeria fut du fait de sa fonction d'entrepôt et de d'archives ne serait pas équiper de caméras. Madoka ne c'était d'ailleurs pas fait prier pour vite y partir, et commencer à rechercher des informations sur les lieux hantés. Bien que Daniel leurs ai donnés des informations précise sur le fait que les animatroniques étaient possédés, il était difficile de savoir si c'était les lieux ou bien simplement les objets. Car selon le cas, il y aurait différente manière de traiter cette affaire.

Mai c'était cependant étonnée que son chef, habituellement si prompt à être septique sur le fait qu'un lieu est possédée, avait accepté le fait que ces derniers le soit, sans poser de question, comme s'il savait d'avance que c'était le cas. La jeune inspectrice, n'en démordais pas, leur chef savait quelque chose et le cachait volontairement au groupe, mais malheureusement elle n'avait aucune preuve, et de plus, elle ce voyais mal harceler son boss pour réclamer des réponses qu'il n'avait peut-être pas. Surtout que vu le caractère peu commode de ce dernier, elle ce ferais probablement vite remettre sur le droit chemin. Elle choisit donc, pour l'heure, de taire ces doutes, et de continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à savoir, faire du thé.

Noll ce trouvait assit sur le canapé, papier en main, en train de discuter de la suite des événements avec le groupe. Un jour plus tôt, ce dernier avait décidé qu'il ferait comme il l'avait dit au début de l'affaire, il séparerait le groupe en deux. Houshou avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Certes ils avaient deux bâtiments à surveiller, mais pourquoi faire les deux à la fois ? Au vu des propos de Daniel cela semblait dangereux, alors autant faire un par un. Cependant le narcissiste n'en changeait pas d'avis, il ferait deux groupes. Il avait vaguement justifié ce choix en disant que c'était du au fait que les lieux étaient liés entre eux, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas un exorciser un sans l'autre.

De son côté Daniel les avaient laissés quelques minutes après cette conversation, devant faire un appel à son père. Les amis en restait toujours aussi surprit, que Naru, connu pour son sale caractère, ce montre moins cinglant à l'égard du jeune homme. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas ce gêner pour taquiner Noll, qui pour la plupart du temps, ce contenter de rouler des yeux d'un air exaspéré en réponse.

Mai ce demanda ce qui pouvait réellement unir ces deux, qui semblait à la fois proche mais éloigné. Comme s'ils ce connaissait depuis longtemps, mais ne c'était pas vu et demander donc un temps d'adaptation pour recommencer à agir de manière normale entre eux. Ou bien peut-être ne savait-il pas agir normalement entre eux ? A cette pensée, Mai ne put que sourire, ce disant que oui, sa ressemblait davantage au comportement que son addict au thé avait. Alors qu'elle déposait le thé sur la table basse, elle écouta ce que disais leur chef.

\- « Pour la séparation, Houshou, Ayako, Masako et John, vous serez dans la première pizzeria. Comme on ne peut pas faire des échanges la nuit car l'endroit est trop loin de l'hôtel, vous ferez des gardes de nuit par deux, vous choisirez entre vous qui commence peu m'importe. Ceux qui seront de garde la nuit, seront libres de recherche le jour. Pour le groupe numéro deux, il y aura Daniel, Lin, Mai et moi.

\- Daniel viens avec nous ? s'étonna l'inspectrice.

\- Oui, il tient à venir aider. Madoka et Yasuhara de leurs côtés, s'occuperons de faire des recherche dans les archives et de récupérés les dossiers de la police donnés par le père de Daniel.

\- Comment ce fait-il que le père de Daniel est de tel document ? s'enquit Ayako, inquiète des répercutions si de tel document était prit illégalement.

\- Des connaissances dans la police apparemment. Rien d'illégal si c'est qui t'inquiète. »

Il ramassa sa tasse de thé et en but une gorgée sans prêter attention au regard qu'on porté sur lui. Les compagnons n'aimaient pas vraiment l'idée d'être séparés, mais avaient-ils le choix ? Visiblement Naru n'aller pas changeait d'avis, alors autant faire avec.

\- « Si jamais vous avez problème lors de la surveillance de nuit, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message ou appelez. Ajoutât-il en reposant sa tasse, tout en croisant les jambes.

\- Quel genre de problème il faudrait qu'il y est pour que l'ont appelle ? l'interrogea Mai surprise de ce conseil.

\- Si vous vous faite attaquez. Le reste est secondaire. »

Mai haussa un sourcil, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Daniel fit son entrer.

\- « Désolé que l'appel est prit si longtemps, mais mon père et sa paranoïa sont dure à venir à bout. Expliqua-t-il d'un air nonchalant. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qui faisait face à Naru, ou ce tenait John, Yasuhara et Masako.

\- Aucun problème. » Fut la réponse monotone et sans émotion de leur chef.

Le reste, Mai ne put y repenser sans ce dire que c'était vraiment ennuyant. Les discussions tournèrent autour des détails de l'affaire, sur ce que les animatroniques étaient réellement, c'est-à-dire davantage que de simple robot animaux pour amusés les enfants mais de vrai projet de science, qui, s'ils n'avaient pas étaient mêlés dans des tragédies pareils, auraient sans doute servit à faire un grand pas dans la robotique à des fins utilitaires.

Daniel les avaient avertis que les animatroniques étaient sans batteries et qu'ils ne devraient donc pas pouvoir bougeaient, mais sans grande surprise, il n'obtint que des regards dubitatifs et légèrement agacer du chef.

Après avoir étaient débriefés, ils partirent à un restaurant, tous les frais payaient de la poche du père de Daniel encore une fois. Ils ne ce génèrent pour manger autant qu'ils voulaient, sachant que la journée aller être dure, et pire que ça, probablement ce terminer avec des rencontres fantomatiques pas spécialement amicales. Durant ce laps de temps, ils essayèrent d'en connaître davantage sur Daniel, et sur la manière dont il avait rencontré Oliver, mais ce dernier s'il ce montrait ouvert aux questions, ce fermait comme une huître dés qu'ont frôlé le sujet du bout des doigts, laissant à penser soit que c'était un mauvais souvenir, soit que la dite personne concerner n'avais pas donné son accord sur la question.

Ils purent cependant apprendre que Daniel Cavendish, était un garçon plutôt intelligent, qui faisait des études de médecine chinoise, et qu'il avait dix neuf ans. Il n'avait plus de mère, qui était morte d'un accident de voiture, et son père biznessman ne c'était jamais vraiment occupé de lui, sauvé de quelques vacances gênante passé avec lui. D'un caractère amical, il ce montrer facile et approchable, tout en ayant une culture assez développé. En plus de savoir parler japonais et anglais, il savait aussi parler le français et le latin. Bien qu'il ne soit pas timide, Houshou remarqua vite qu'il semblait mal à l'aise dés qu'il était le centre de l'attention, et qu'il essayer de ne pas laisser de côtés les autres personnes, essayant de répondre aux questions, tout en retirant l'attention qu'il y avait sur lui par des questions à ces interlocuteur. Bien que la tactique ne paye pas de mine, Mai nota aussi que c'était un moyen plutôt efficace d'obtenir des informations, car dans le flux de la conversation, les gens faisaient moins attentions à leurs paroles et laisser échapper des choses qu'ils ne diraient pas s'ils étaient prudent.

L'ancien moine cependant, dirigea vite son attention à la manière dont ce comportait son chef à temps partiel, et nota que ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la conversation, et semblait presque ennuyé. Plus étrange, il nota aussi qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé, lui qui avait déjà un appétit assez peu présent. Il ignorait si c'était qu'il était mal à l'aise en public ou bien qu'il était socialement limité dans ces interactions, mais ce dernier avait depuis quelques temps déjà, commencé à remarquer que le jeune homme, à peine sortis de l'adolescence, portait déjà en lui des cicatrices. Il ignorait quelle genre, mais il était évident qu'un garçon avec une façade aussi dure et glaciale que celle qu'il portait caché autant de secret et de fragilité sentimentale, que de raison pour la porté. Houshou n'était pas dupe, personne ne met volontaire un masque aussi insensible face au monde, simplement pour le plaisir ou parce qu'il est « comme ça ». Il y avait une raison, et cette raison n'était sans doute pas des moindres. Bien qu'il lui soit impossible de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Naru, la mort de son frère n'était qu'un indice d'un mal-être qu'il savait plus profond.

Il avait vu le regard hanté que ce dernier avait porté lors de l'affaire du « Labyrinthe de sang », quand Mai, en colère – toujours aussi impulsive – l'avait accusé de n'avoir aucune compassion et de ne pas savoir ce que c'était que la souffrance de savoir que l'on va mourir. A ces mots, son masque, pour une brève seconde, avait changé de froid à **hanté**. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot à ces yeux. Il avait le regard du soldat qui rentre de guerre et qui a trop vu la mort. Le regard d'une personne qui avait trop longtemps porté sur lui le voile sombre du deuil, figeait dans un état ou il ne peut ni sortir, ni rester. Même Mai c'était rendu compte de ce regard et c'était arrêtée dans sa tirade. _Tout le monde à vu se regard_ … Pensa amèrement le musicien. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un indice sur les multitude de détails qu'il avait probablement rater, mais il était clair que le pauvre bougre souffrait d'un mal bien plus profond et triste que tout le monde pouvais le penser. _Culpabilité du survivant*… Je me demande à quel point il porte ca blessure…_

Pour le reste de la journée, Houshou fut incapable de penser à autre chose, et essaya sans grand succès de trouver des indices sur la gravité de ces propres pensées. Il n'était pas psychologue, mais il ne prenait pas un professionnel pour voir que derrière le mur de glace, ce caché rien d'autre qu'un adolescent meurtris par la vie et qui réclamé probablement de l'aide, sans être capable de la demander ou de l'accepter. Tout un paradoxe en soit, mais après tout, Naru n'avait jamais était homme à être simple… Cependant le moine pria pour ne pas être le seul à le voir, car si ce Noll n'accepterait jamais qu'on le ménage, il viendrait un moment ou la confrontation avec la mort sera peut-être la dernière étape avant qu'il ne craque.

 _13 : 23_

Après avoir passé une conversation plutôt agréable, ou tout le monde sembla complètement ignorer l'inquiétude de Houshou ou bien ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce qui attira l'attention était le fait que justement, le repas c'était passer sans intervention du chef de groupe, qui en plus de n'avoir que très peu manger, semblait déjà porter la tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie d'être là où il était. Mai avait pensée au début qu'il ce faisait pardonner pour ce voyage en Amérique qui n'avait pas vraiment était accueillit à bras ouvert, avant de ce dire que c'était plutôt une excuse pour les heures de nuits à venir et les probables attaque de fantômes. Personne n'était stupide, de croire que désormais, il n'y avait pas de danger, Noll c'était montrer implacable sur le sujet. Les animatroniques voudraient leurs peaux.

La jeune adolescente ne put s'empêcher de ce demandé pourquoi il était toujours aussi rude envers tout le monde, alors que la plupart du temps, il semblait tout simplement incapable d'avoir une conversation normale. Prenait-il sa frustration sociale sur les autres ? Peut-être. Ou bien il était tout simplement irriter par les conversations en général, qu'il trouver probablement ennuyante ou sans intérêt. La vie de Oliver Davis, devait probablement être solitaire, mais avec la disparition de son frère ce côté solitaire était devenus exacerber, au point de perdre tout contact social réel, en plus de perdre la dernière personne qui le comprenait. Mai compatissait avec la mère des jumeaux, ils étaient certes de parfait opposés en caractère, mais ils devaient probablement être infernaux quant ils décidaient de faire un sale coup.

Un sourire étira ces lèvres malgré elle à cette pensée. Définitivement de petits monstres. L'image d'un Naru avec des cornes sur la tête et une queue de diable fut la cerise sur le gâteau et elle explosa de rire momentanément oubliant qu'elle ce trouvait accompagné de Yasuhara, Ayako et Houshou. Ils la regardèrent avec sourcils lever ou un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle rougit, avant de sourire timidement au groupe.

Après le repas, Naru avait enfin parlé pour dire qu'il leurs laissaient quartier libre jusqu'à dix neuf heure du soir, ou il faudrait ce préparer à aller aux pizzerias, chacun des duos ayant normalement était formés. Sur ce, sans attendre de réponse il était partis avec Lin et Daniel et téléphone en main avait hélé un taxi tout en portant une expression d'exaspération sur le visage.

Houshou, Ayako, Yasuhara et Mai était donc tombés d'accord pour visiter un peu la ville et regarder des boutiques, tandis que Masako, John et Madoka étaient parties de leurs côtés pour acheter des vêtements.

\- « Vous croyez que que Naru-bou est encore en deuil pour la mort de son frère ? »

La question prit tout le monde au dépourvut, et stoppa brutalement les conversations qui ce faisait, et interrompant momentanément la joie générale.

\- « Pourquoi une question aussi sinistre maintenant ? Et pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Questionna après un moment Yasuhara, qui remonta ces lunettes d'un air à la fois curieux et inquiet.

\- Me dite pas que vous n'avez pas vu sa gueule d'enterrement pendant le repas ? Sérieusement, j'ai cru qu'il aller ce suicidé dans l'heure ! »

Bien que l'ancien moine essayer de rendre le sujet de conversation plus léger, il n'arriva pas à détendre l'atmosphère, le contraire sembla même ce produire. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de parler de ça ici, mais il était trop tourmenter par ce fait pour ce taire longtemps. De plus, il s'inquiétait réellement pour la santé mentale du jeune garçon, qui, s'il ne montrer que très peu de dépression, en étant certainement victime.

\- « Je dois admettre que je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier, mais depuis l'enterrement du corps de son frère il ne semble pas vraiment lui-même… Fit remarquer Ayako, comme si elle disait un simple fait.

\- Bien que je ne sois pas expert en la matière, je dois admettre qu'il y a… Certains signes que boss montre et qui m'inquiète. Acquiesça le lycéen.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? J'ai rien remarqué de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il est toujours aussi rude. Fit remarquer Mai, qui ne comprenait pas ou voulais en venir le grand homme.

\- En fait, sa fait déjà quelques temps que je le regarde, depuis qu'on travaille avec lui en fait et je me disais : Pourquoi être aussi méchant, rude, froid et glacial si on à pas souffert ou si on a rien ce reprocher ? Pourquoi agir comme si le monde entier était sans intérêt et refuser de montrer ces sentiments ? De l'introversion ou de la timidité ne peu pas être le seul facteur ! Rétorqua Takigawa.

J- e vois ce que tu veux dire… Tu parle du fait qu'il y a autre chose que la mort de son frère qui lui pèse sur la conscience ?

\- Pourquoi la mort de son frère lui pèserait sur la conscience ? Nota la plus jeune du groupe.

\- Parce que Mai, il est assez évident que Naru-bou souffre de la culpabilité du survivant.

\- La culpabilité du survivant… Répéta-elle, cherchant à faire sens aux mots.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit d'un traumatisme subit par des survivants d'accidents généralement, qui ce sentent mal d'avoir survécu alors que d'autre personne sont morte. Expliqua l'homme à lunette d'un air pensif et grave.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Comment peut-on ce sentir… Mal d'avoir survécu ? » S'écria-t-il choquer.

Il était vrai qu'elle voyait mal son chef souffrir de dépression lier à cette soi-disant « culpabilité du survivant », comme le sous-entendais ce dernier. Naru ? Le garçon froid, sans cœur, rude et qui ne dis jamais merci ? Souffrir de dépression ? Impossible ! Et pourtant… Là était le point ou voulait en venir le musicien, n'était-il pas ? C'était justement du fait du traumatisme, qu'il ce comportait de manière renfermer et froide ? La jeune fille en prenant doucement du recul, ce rendis compte que du point de vu de Houshou, si Oliver souffrait vraiment de dépression, le renfermement, le manque d'interaction sociale, l'introversion, et l'irritabilité incessante du jeune homme faisais d'un seul coup sens. Ce n'était plus un jeune homme au sale caractère, mais un garçon traumatisé qui avait vécu un enfer. Elle ce sentir pâlir sous cette découverte.

Il était facile d'oublier que bien avant elle, le garçon à cause de ces capacités avait vu et vécu beaucoup de chose. La présence de son frère qui était connecté à lui était l'ancre stable qui le maintenait à flot et qui l'empêcher de couler sous les vagues gigantesques de la mort houleuse de ces pouvoirs qu'il ne contrôlé pas. Lin lui avait déjà expliqué que l'utilisation de ces capacités sans son frère crée des dégâts au corps, mais… Il ne lui avait rien dit de sur l'état mental. Après tout, si le corps souffre, qu'en est-il de l'esprit ? Lors de la récupération du corps, Lin avait également dis que lorsque il avait des visions lier à des personnes mortes, il était si synchronisé avec elle, que les blessures qu'elles recevaient, apparaissaient aussi sur son corps. L'image d'un garçon de huit ans souffrir de ces visions, et pire encore, subir les dégâts qu'elles montrent, suffit à envoyer un lourd frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Un enfant ayant vu et vécu des connexions répété avec de tel événement serait forcément affecter de manière négative.

Si Gene était du genre positif et semblait donc être capable de trouver un moyen de pallier au traumatisme vécu en créant des connexions extérieurs grâce à son côté jovial et extravertis, Naru était pessimiste et introvertis de base et ces traits de caractères l'avaient desservi, ne laissant pour réelle connexion que son frère, et le coupant du reste du monde. La mort de son frère n'avait était que l'étincelle qui avait allumé le brasier. Désormais seul, il c'était encore plus renfermer sur lui-même, incapable de demander de l'aide à cause de son manque de capacité sociale, et de son acceptance pour les faiblesses. C'était comme être tirer de deux côtés opposé. D'un côté il voulait de l'aide, de l'autre il ne pouvait pas accepter sa faiblesse et donc refuser de l'aide.

\- « Dans le cas ou il souffrait de la culpabilité du survivant Takigawa-san, quel serait ton point ? Finis par demander Yasuhara.

\- Le point, c'est que : Peut-ont réellement laissé un ado souffrir comme ça sans l'aider ? Est-ce qu'ont pourrait vraiment ce pardonner s'il ce produisait quelque chose qu'on aurait put empêcher si on avait agit ? Répondit sans coup férir son interlocuteur.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il est suicidaire ? S'étonna Ayako. Tu va un peu fort je trouve. Il n'est pas du genre.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il va ce suicider, je dis juste qu'il est possible qu'il souffre, et qu'il soit incapables d'extérioriser ce mal, alors il est frustrer contre lui-même et du coup il ce comporte comme un vrai enfoiré. C'est une réaction humaine tu sais. S'exaspéra l'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs.

\- Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que plutôt que d'être frustrer sur son incapacité à ne pas savoir demander l'aide, il serait probablement davantage frustrer sur le fait que justement, il ce sentent obliger d'extérioriser son mal. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Enchaîna le médecin.

Alors que les deux étaient désormais lancer dans une joute verbales psychologique, Mai et Yasuhara de leurs côtés, étaient plonger dans leurs pensés. Il était vrai que de ce point de vu, pas mal de chose venait en lumière, mais si ce dernier se sentait incapable de demander de l'aide ou bien de la chercher, pourquoi envoyer son mal-être sur eux ? Parce qu'il était incapable de garder le mal à l'intérieur également ? Si oui, c'était compréhensible. Cependant il était difficile d'imaginé Noll victime d'un traumatisme aussi profond, lui qui préfère les faits scientifiques aux sentiments. Mais encore une fois, elle n'était ni psychologue, ni psychiatre… Il était possible que le jeune homme souffre en silence, comme un animal qui veut penser ces blessures seul à l'abri de possibles autres blessures, alors que la sienne s'infecte déjà. Et alors qu'il veut de l'aide, ne peux se résoudre à la demander, de peur d'être davantage blessé. La comparaison était assez adéquate.

Le groupe avait perdu sa joie de visitait les lieux, et alors que le sujet avaient finis par dérivé ailleurs pour ce qui était de Houshou et Ayako qui ce disputaient comme des collégiens, Mai et Yasuhara ne purent s'empêcher de partager un regard inquiet entre eux, se promettant silencieusement de prêter attention au jeune homme qui était leur chef, mais qui avant tout, était un être vivant qui souffrait, et ce, quand bien même il chercherait à le cacher, il ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement face au yeux scrutateurs. D'un commun accord tacite, ils ce jugèrent de ne pas parler de ce sujet lorsque Noll serait là, tout en ce promettant de chercher des indices de mal-être ou pire encore, de dépression.

L'ambiance entre les amis ne retourna pas au beau fixe qu'il était pour le reste de la journée, et c'est un peu morose qu'ils abandonnèrent la visite de New York, pour ce poser dans un café, et attendre l'heure où ils devraient partir cette nuit. Houshou c'était décidé à ce mettre avec John, il apprécié davantage ce dernier pour sa tranquillité que Ayako qui serait problématique pour rester concentrer sur des écrans à chercher les moindres signes d'activités fantomatiques et savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Aucun d'entre eux, n'aborda à nouveau le sujet de leur patron, pas plus qu'ils n'essayèrent à nouveau d'en parler.

 _19 : 03, pizzerias n°2_

Mai ne put s'empêcher de bouder, et pour cause, elle avait eut pour idée d'être avec Naru pour la garde de nuit de la pizzeria, mais sa place avait était usurpée par Daniel. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle trouvait un peu exagérer qu'un garçon qu'ils connaissaient à peine prenne sa place, elle qui était avec eux depuis un an. Cependant, elle ce reprit très vite en ce rappelant que Oliver, lui, connaissait le garçon. _Peut-être que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vus, et ils veulent discuter un peu ?_ Furent ces premières pensées à ce sujet.

Cependant, elle n'allait pas cracher sur une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle qui en manquait souvent, comme le reste de l'équipe. Tout comme le reste de l'équipe elle reçut les derniers conseils de la part du chef avant qu'ils ne partent pour la nuit : « Gardez les portables allumés, et si jamais vous recevez un message, faite en sorte de le lire le plus tôt possible. Dormez sur une oreille. Si jamais il y a un problème dans une des pizzerias relié l'information à l'autre le plus tôt possible. Bonne nuit, et bonne courage. » Furent les dernières paroles adresser au groupe entier pour la nuit par le narcissiste.

 _19 : 30_

Daniel s'asseyant sur la chaise qui ce trouvait dans le poste du garde de nuit, au côté de Oliver, alluma les écrans. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver sur place, et déjà, l'ambiance de nuit était toute différente. A cause des problèmes de dépense électriques, ils n'avaient pas étaient autorisés de garder l'endroit allumé, c'était donc avec des lampes torches, qu'il fallait ce déplacer. L'utilisation du courant était limiter en temps et voltage pour éviter le gaspillage, ce qui n'aider pas leur affaire.

Daniel avait passé trois heures à essayer de négocier avec son père, sans grand succès, aussi avait-il avertis son ami du problème. L'adolescent n'avait pas parut très content, mais n'avait pas protesté, sachant pertinemment que sa n'aurait servit à rien. Tout cela ne finis qu'ajouter donc, au problème d'ambiance générale, qui était au vu de l'endroit, assez malsain, et angoissant.

Le brun n'était pas du genre à avoir de tout et n'importe quoi, ayant sa part de frayeur dans sa jeunesse, mais il ce sentait mal à l'aise.

\- « Tu penses qu'il y aura de l'activité ? » Finit par demander l'américain.

\- Probable. Au vu des vidéos, les animatroniques se sont montrés agressif dès la première nuit, et s'ils ce déplace librement il y a de forte chance qu'ils nous cherchent, s'ils savent que nous somme ici. Répondit Naru de son habituel ton.

\- Je me demande pourquoi ils font ça… Les esprits qui restent sur Terre sont généralement des âmes tourmentées qui cherche vengeance non ? Questionna son ami.

\- Pas nécessairement, mais il est vrai que bon nombre d'entre eux le sont. Etant donné que ces enfants ont probablement étaient tuer, et à supposé que ce soit eux qui hante cet endroit, il est probable qu'ils cherchent vengeance sur leur meurtrier, ou peut-être simplement vengeance sur ceux qui entre dans ces lieux.

\- Le problème c'est que rien ne prouve que c'est eux, aux dernières nouvelles ils sont toujours disparues, non mort.

\- Certes, mais au vu des circonstances, et de ce qui à était relever sur les témoignages et rapports de police, il est évident que leurs survies à étaient probablement de courte durée.

\- Certes… »

Le soupir un peu défait du jeune homme aux yeux noisette fit tourner les bleus océans de son comparse. Il ce sentit observer par le regard froid et calculateur de ce dernier, avant de sentir le poids quitter ses épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, en ce rappelant que le première rencontre n'avait pas était des plus amicale ni des plus calme. Il avait mit du temps, avant de comprendre, lire et savoir qui était la personne de Oliver Davis, dans toute sa complexité et tout son paradoxe. Il était devenue le maître dans la lecture du corps de ce dernier, et ce, afin d'être sûr que le moment venu, tout comme ce dernier l'avait sauvé de la mort, il serait capable de faire de même.

Regarder les écrans ne fut pas très instructif, et pas très intéressant, la lumière des caméras étant en vision de nuit, pour voir dans l'obscurité totale de l'endroit. Les conversations entre les deux n'abordaient jamais le personnel, mais tourner autour comme un corbeau tournant autour d'un animal mourant. Daniel essayer de voir l'état d'esprit dans lequel ce trouvait Noll, et le narcissiste essayer tant bien que mal d'éviter toute tentative de psychanalyse sur lui. Ce fut durant un de ces duels à bâton rompus, que le premier mouvement ce fit voir. Il était vingt et une heure, et les deux s'ennuyer de pieds ferme, même si Oliver faisait en sorte de ne pas le faire voir.

La caméra deux, poser pile en face de l'estrade où ce trouvaient les robots ce mit à émettre de terriblement claquement de plastique, et de la neige commença à ce former, tandis qu'en arrière fond, on pouvait apercevoir parmi les interruptions la tête de l'ours brun bougeait lentement en direction de la caméra une, qui ce trouvait placer de biais à gauche de la caméra deux.

Puis brutalement la caméra fut coupé après une sorte de complainte métallisé, mélengeant crissement d'une craie sur un tableau et celle d'un hurlement d'un enfant, qui força le chef à retirer son casque tant il était fort. Avec une grimace plus de surprise que de douleur, il baissa le son et remit le casque, tandis que Daniel regarder de prés la caméra une et trois, l'une étant déjà recouverte de neige mais affichant un animatronique manquant a l'appel et l'autre faisait résonnait des sortes de bruit de claquement de porte, malgré le fait qu'il n'y en est plus dans tout le restaurant. La caméra une elle, semblait vibré, et une sorte de bourdonnement résonnait dans le casque que le jeune homme avait finis par retirer, le bruit étant aussi insupportable que puissant.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Daniel, sentant la pression monter autant que le stress. Il avait chaud soudainement, et sentait de la sueur rouler sur son dos et son front.

\- Notre première activité, et apparemment nous ne somme pas les bienvenues. Rétorqua son interlocuteur, sourcils fronçais fixant les écrans à la recherche de l'ours brun disparut.

\- Ca ne sent pas bon hein ? » Fit remarquer nerveusement l'autre, ces lèvres tressautant de manière stressante.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et pour cause, ce dernier était concentrer sur la caméra une qui maintenant voyait son champs de vision boucher par une masse obscure, mais de couleur bleu, qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu bouger tant la neige couper l'écran. Daniel ouvrit la bouche à nouveau pour parler, quand une petite musique mécanique résonna dans l'air. Les deux amis s'entreregardèrent, tandis que Noll ce levait lampe torche en main et l'alluma. Dans un même instant, la caméra une s'éteignit aussi, tandis que dans le lointain résonnait un rire enfantin, par-dessus la musique mécanique qui ressembler a celle de Toreador. Daniel ce leva à son tour, ces jambes tremblante de stress et alluma sa lampe torche, alors que ces mains commencer déjà à être glissante. La pression était palpable.

\- « Suit moi. Et reste attentif. »

Les seules paroles de Naru suffirent à faire déglutir le pauvre garçon, qui vraiment, n'avait aucune idée dans quo il s'aventuré, vu la pénombre des lieux et ce qu'il venait de ce produire. Ils étaient peut-être attendus par les animatroniques aussitôt sorti du couloir ? Ou peut-être qu'ils seraient attaqués par ces derniers s'ils leurs tournaient le dos ? Il préférait ne pas savoir…

A pas lent et calme et sans ce presser, le chef de groupe s'avança hors du couloir et braqua immédiatement sa lampe torche au sol, en direction de la caméra une qui ce trouvait à tout juste deux mètres de lui. Elle était par terre, broyé et des morceaux de plastique et de verre de lentille de vu éparpiller dans un rayon d'un mètre autour d'elle. Sans attendre Daniel remonta sa propre lampe torche sur l'estrade ou ce trouvait à nouveau les trois animatroniques, dont un avait disparut et l'autre était descendu. Il partagea un regard suspicieux dans les ténèbres avec Noll, mais savait qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui cloche.

La musique mécanique s'arrêta brutalement, quand le garçon aux cheveux de jais tourna ensuite sa lampe torche en direction de la caméra deux, elles aussi hors service sur le sol, écraser plus que broyé.

Le jeune garçon ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand il entendit un bruit suspect dans le couloir, il ce retourna et nota que la porte arrière, celle ou ce trouvait autrefois les pièces de rechange pour les animatroniques en train de ce refermer sans un bruit. Il fronça les sourcils, s'apprêta à parler à Noll, quand un courant d'air l'arrêta à nouveau dans son lancer. Il ce retourna vers son ami, et nota que ce dernier avait fixé sa lame torche sur une boîte en forme de cadeau d'anniversaire d'au moins un mètre vingt de haut, et qui était ouverte, laissant une marionnette semi-articuler par des fils du plafond apparaître. Seul sa tête et ces bras apparaissaient, mais l'ambiance et l'incident juste avant ne fit que rajouter un air malsain à tout l'endroit. Le fait que marionnette noire avec des rayures blanches sur les bras et un masque de théâtre grec sur le visage, était glauque aux yeux du novice, mais ce n'était pas le plus perturbant. Ce qui était le plus dérangeant, c'est que ces yeux était vide, ils étaient noir, complètement, absent du moindre indicateur d'émotion, contrairement aux autres animaux présent.

\- « Flippant…. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Noll ne répondit pas, mais fixa son regard plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait du sur cette chose qui servait d'amusement pour les enfants, avant de ce tourner en direction de l'estrade à nouveau et de braquer sa lampe torche dessus. Tout les animaux étaient là, et aucun ne semblait avoir bougeait, comme si ce qu'ils avaient vu sur la caméra était une hallucination pure et simple, sauver des caméras détruites au sol. L'enquêteur plissa les yeux d'un air irrité avant de soupirer.

\- « Daniel, appelle les autres. Dit leurs de rester prudent. Nos amis mécaniques semblent être plus intelligents que nous le pensions. » Dit-il sérieusement, d'un air frustrer.

\- D'accord. On reste ici ou on retourne au poste ? Demanda son ami, tout en sortant son portable.

\- Mieux vaut rester dans un endroit ouvert. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à la possibilité d'une embuscade si on retourne au poste.

\- Charmant… Grommela l'autre en cherchant le numéro de de Houshou. T'as l'air de te dire que c'est certain qu'ils soient possédés. Ajouta-t-il cependant, après une ou deux secondes.

\- C'est malheureusement une évidence, et je n'ai de toute façon, pas d'autre choix d'en être convaincu étant donné les captures d'écran des caméras de sécurité.

\- Hummm… »Approuva distraitement Daniel, en portant le portable à ces oreilles, braquant hasardeusement sa lampe torche sur l'estrade.

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut voir les yeux du poulet jaune ce braquer sur lui, il cligna des yeux, avant de regarder à nouveau et de voir que la créature n'avait pas bougé. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir son mal être grandir, malgré tout.

 _20 : 00, pizzerias n°1_

Houshou, malgré son air débonnaire et gentil, n'était pas un homme qu'il fallait ce mettre à dos et il ce montrer plutôt rancunier. Ce dernier c'était au début, montré très peu abordable quant à Naru, ne voyant en lui, qu'un jeune homme arrogant qui devait faire ces preuves. Avec le temps et les enquêtes, il apprit à le respecter, non seulement pour ces capacités de commandement mais aussi pour sa faculté à s'adapter aux situations. Puis quand il avait enfin découvert le poteau rose sur l'identité de Oliver Davis, ce respect c'était transformer en véritable inquiétude. Les êtres humains sont des êtres complexe, et ayant vu la détresse de ces derniers, il savait reconnaître les signes du deuil et de la dépression. Bien que rien ne pouvait le rendre sûr de ce qu'il savait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, non plus parce que Noll était son patron, mais en temps qu'adolescent. Âgé de dix huit ans, à peine majeur, perdre un être cher était extrêmement dur à supporter pour une personne déjà grande et adulte, un ado serait probablement plus affecter. Le fait qu'il ne porte que du noir aurait du être ce qui lui mettait la puce à l'oreille, mais il l'avait mit sur le compte des excentricités du garçon.

Mais alors quant il avait apprit pour Eugene Davis, il c'était rappeler du regard détruit qu'il avait arboré a l'affaire de Urado, et il c'était mentalement maudit pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Ce genre de regard ne peux être lancé que parce ceux qui ont connu la mort, et pire encore, l'ont subit.

C'était donc pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui, assit sur sa chaise de poste de surveillance au côté du prêtre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce demander si le jeune homme aller ce sortir des affres tortueux et torturé de la mort de son frère. Il était probable que jamais il n'en sorte totalement, tout comme il était probable qu'il finisse par aller de l'avant. _Tellement de chose, pour prouvé que le surnaturel existe…_ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

John inconscient des sombres pensées qui parasiter son ami, fixait les écrans en ce demandant bien ce que Naru voulais prouver à surveiller l'endroit, il c'était montrer clair que ces choses étaient possédés, pourquoi enquêter, au lieu de directement exorciser ? Cette question lui taraudait l'esprit.

Loin était-il de ce doutait, du danger qui approchait.

Il fallut attendre presque une heure de plus pour que quelque chose ce passe, dans un silence quasi-total entrecouper de quelques échanges. Ils étaient sur la caméra deux qui ce trouvait devant l'estrade, guère différente de la disposition de la deuxième pizzeria, et la regarder depuis un moment, d'un air un peu blazer, lorsque la première activité s'afficha enfin. Il donna un coup de coude à moine, qui ce redressa sur son siège et porta immédiatement son regard sur la caméra désigné du doigt par le prêtre.

Il n'y avait pas de son, mais la vision seule suffit à donner des frissons, puisque le lapin bleu à la guitare avait tourné sa tête en direction de la caméra et yeux rouge luisant, fixait comme un prédateur regarder sa proie, la caméra… Ou plutôt ce qui ce trouvait derrière. Il y avait cette impression, qu'il ne regarder pas cette dernière, mais au-delà. Comme s'il savait d'avance que des gens le regardaient.

A peine cette pensée avait-elle traversée l'esprit des deux compères, que des claquements de plastique résonnèrent dans le casque posé sur la tête du prêtre, qui avait retiré un des écouteurs de son oreille pour attendre parler Takigawa.

Le regard sérieux partagé, ils alterner leurs vu sur les caméras, cherchant la provenance du bruit, les écrans un à un, s'éteignirent avant même qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. La pression monta presque immédiatement, et alors qu'ils prenaient tout les deux lampes torches en main, et qu'ils ce levaient de leurs chaises, un long et terrifiant hurlement, à la fois lointain et proche, redressa les poils des deux compagnons.

Des grincements métalliques, et un long gémissement enfantin perça l'air, suivit de violent silence presque frappant. Les deux compères ce jetèrent des regards en coins, avant de prendre chacun une sortie et de s'avancer de manière synchronisé dans les deux couloirs parallèles. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Houshou, pour trouver les trois caméras filmant l'estrade au sol, éclater et éparpiller comme si une bête sauvage c'était acharner dessus. Il braqua son faisceau lumineux sur les trois grande animatroniques, trônant fièrement sur leurs emplacements. Il plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

Au même instant John braqua sa lampe torche au sol, arrivant du second couloir, avant de ce tourner vers le moine et de s'approcher.

\- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il hésitation évidente dans sa voix.

\- Le plus sage serait de rester dans les alentours pour surveiller ces saletés. Si elles sont vraiment possédés, les esprits sont intelligent, parce qu'ils ont détruit nos caméras. Ils ce savaient observer, pire encore, ils ne veulent pas êtres observés… » Répondit sombrement l'autre.

Le musicien avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Des robots géant possédait, c'était déjà dur à avaler, mais si en plus les esprits ce montraient sournois et malins, ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen autre pour pouvoir les affronter. _Parfois, la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque…_ Pensa ce dernier. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ce permettre de ce faire avoir par les esprits, quels qu'ils soient, simplement parce qu'au vu des faits, c'était la mort assurer. C'était la première fois que des esprits ce montrait aussi violent et directement dépréciatif de la présence d'étranger sur les lieux depuis leurs deuxième affaire ensemble, et même là, les esprits n'avaient pas touché aux caméras.

Une sonnerie le fit sortir de sa torpeur pensive, et le fit sursauter, le faisant jurer par deux fois dans le processus de retirer son téléphone portable de sa poche, main tremblante légèrement.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de braquer leurs lampes en direction de l'estrade et de leurs compagnons robotiques, tandis que Takigawa décrocher fébrilement son téléphone, ne cherchant pas à savoir qui appeler à une heure pareille.

\- « Salut, c'est Dan. Désolé de vous appelez, mais Oliver tenait à ce que je vous avertis. Il veut que vous soyez prudent. Les esprits sont agressifs et on déjà détruit nos caméras. Expliqua aussitôt son interlocuteur.

\- Sa tombe bien, ils nous arrivent la même chose… Grogna Houshou désormais mal à l'aise. On à rien pour ce défendre de ces trucs, tant qu'on ne sait pas quels genre d'esprits ils sont. Et ils sont intelligents en plus d'être fort. Pas le genre de chose qu'on veut affronter sans rien.

\- Je sais. Mais malheureusement, rien ne nous permet de réellement dire quels types d'esprit ils sont. Ils peuvent être des esprits vengeurs, ou bien des âmes tourmentés commandées par une autre entité plus forte pour ce qu'on en sait. Répondit Daniel.

\- Peut-être mais en attendant on risque notre peau là… Rétorqua le moine, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Comme si ce n'était pas le cas pour vaut précédente affaire. La seule différence ici, c'est que vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, ont vous à avertis. Maintenant écouter bien. Il semblerait que nos amis électronique ne bouge que si on les rega…, pour un… raison ou… autre, sa les…. Garder cont… avec… et sa dev… ce passer. »

La voix commencer à réellement saccadés, et au moment ou Takigawa s'apprêter à demander de répété, le contact fut couper net, et le portable s'éteignit promptement, sans attendre. Dans un même instant, la voix du prêtre l'appela de manière urgente, le faisant relever la tête, pour apercevoir, tourner dans sa direction trois têtes tournées, aux yeux rouge luisants, les fixant comme des statues, et pourtant leurs auras prédatrices, déjà palpitante dans l'air, tant elle était visible.

« Naru, la prochaine fois que je te croise… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase ni sa pensée, trop focalisé sur ces adversaire à venir.

John pour ça part, penser à toute allure. Il était évident que les esprits étaient malins, et puissant. Bien qu'ils soient visiblement agressif, ils étaient apparent que ces derniers n'avaient pour l'heure, aucune intention de bouger, semblant ce contenter de les fixaient de leurs regard de sang, comme un avertissement futur de ce qui les attendaient. John avait un avantage certain sur le moine, ces prières étant largement plus adapter et efficace sur ce genre de cas, que ne l'était celle de son ami, plus faite pour des entités unique ou du moins possédé par un autre esprit.

A peine cette réflexion faite, que les trois animatroniques, comme un seul être, ouvrirent leurs mâchoire mécanisées et poussèrent un terrible hurlement, qui furent probablement entendu jusque de l'autre côté de la rue. La puissante lamentation força les deux à ce boucher les oreilles, grimace sur le visage. Les vitres de l'entrer explosèrent en mille morceaux scintillant, tandis que les lampes torchent clignotaient furieusement, avant de ce briser à leurs tours, ne laissant pou seules lumières, le lampadaire de rue extérieur, et les rougeoyant feu des enfers des trois monstres.

Un crissement suivit d'étincelles sur le côté gauche de Houshou lui fit tourner la tête, encore sonner par le vacarme assourdissant et les oreilles sifflantes. Une seul et unique œil rouge fixait à trois mètres de lui, ce tourna dans sa direction.

Malgré toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve, Takigawa ne put ce retenir plus longtemps.

\- « Fait chier… »

Il ce demanda ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter le premier tour de garde ce jour là.

* * *

Culpabilité du survivant : La culpabilité du survivant, ou syndrome du survivant, ou encore syndrome de culpabilité du survivant, est un syndrome douloureusement ressenti par les personnes qui ont survécu à un accident ou à un massacre alors que d'autres sont morts. Au sens propre, le syndrome peut se résumer ainsi : « D'autres que moi sont morts, j'aurais pu mourir moi aussi mais je suis toujours là. »

Le survivant est rongé par la culpabilité, le sentiment d'avoir « trahi ». Ce sentiment de faute peut être à l'origine soit d'une dépression, voire d'une névrose obsessionnelle, soit d'une évolution vers des idées persécutives.

\- Source Wikipédia


End file.
